Yours, Mine, Ours
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: The Evil Queen wants another child and she believes that her son's other mothers, Regina Mills and Emma Swan could give her what she wants. Swan Queen - Magic!Baby -Pregnant!Regina - featuring Dragon Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. I have other fics in progress and I promise they will be updated soon. This is not getting in the way of that. This is a magic baby fic. Someone suggested I do one so I'm giving it a shot. :)**

 **The Evil Queen is still in Storybrooke. She's not separate from Regina but she does have some of Regina's goodness. Snow and Charming are both awake. Robin never came back.**

 **Okay so a brief summary, the Evil Queen wanted to experiment and see now that they're split did the infertility potion work on Regina since it was the Evil Queen who drank it? With the help of a passion potion and a conception spell, she finds her answers and its a little more than she even expected.**

 **Just a warming I've changed a lot and it does not follow canon. I basically threw out things I didn't like and added my own stuff.**

 **This story includes Swan Queen (Emma and Regina of course) and Dragon Queen (Evil Queen and Maleficent) because I'm greedy.**

 **Warnings for sexual content, magical intoxication, language and mentions of C$.**

 **I do not own ONCE or its characters and sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Yours, Mine, Ours

Chapter One

She had a bone to pick with Regina, or was it just a proposition? Who knew when it came to her irritating other half. The woman was always so suspicious of her even when she wasn't doing anything. It was rare that she wasn't up to anything though but she was just mischievous by nature. Regina knew that better than anyone. At least she wasn't trying to hurt the Charmings anymore. That should count for something.

Ever since Regina had shared her light with her, the queen had turned over a new leaf. She was now down to mischief. Ding dong ditch at the convent or triggering the alarm in Gold's shop. Oh and the very popular partying in Granny's after hours with Zelena, Maleficent and Lily. That's about it. Aside from that she has been behaving herself.

After all, she and Regina were the same person and then they weren't, but everything that Regina had, the Queen had given it to her. She built this life for them. Both of them were meant to enjoy it but instead, little miss perfect, the Charming family lapdog, is trying to push her out.

How ungrateful.

She felt her anger flare. She thought that Regina would be on her side after all that they've been through. How could she just assume that she was the villain here?

Regina couldn't just throw her away. She refused to be ignored. Regina was going to see things her way. She'll show her.

She heard the front door opening and closing. A wicked smirk graced her dark painted lips and she leaned back in the office chair, placing her feet up on the desk. She'll wait for the woman to find her. She'll sense her as she always does and come storming in to remind her she doesn't belong there.

She sighed with an eye roll. So dramatic. She was never nearly that dramatic. She would rather be anywhere else but there being verbally torn apart by the bratty major. Even if she's adorable when she's angry. Anyway, she was on a mission. Since she and Regina were so... 'different' she wanted to test that and see just how different they were. She had a little theory. She wanted to see if their bodies were the same internally as well.

All that would take was one little potion.

She smirked again as she waited patiently. This was either going to be very fun or very disappointing. She just wanted to try.

Tick tock, tick tock.

The door to the study flew open and there stood an angry Regina Mills in a cute little outfit. It consisted of a cute red silk blouse that was undone enough to expose just the right amount of cleavage. The blouse was tucked into a tight skirt that met the woman's knees and had a split coming up the thigh. There were black stockings that led down to a pair of sexy black designer pumps. Her hair was of course immaculate as well as her make up. Her lips were a crimson red to match the blouse. She looked really good. The Evil Queen smirked and gave herself a slow once over from head to toe. She licked her lips then her eyes wandered up to meet Regina's. Regina looked more the part of a sexy teacher than a mayor of a real town.

Had they always been this sexy?

Damn.

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. "Could you stop undressing me with your eyes." She huffed. "It's weird. We're the same person."

The Evil Queen chuckled. "That so?"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes."

The Evil Queen nodded with a smirk. "Very well..." She watched Regina slowly raise a brow. With a flick of her wrist, two apple martinis appeared on the desk in front of her. "Have one." She said, gesturing to the drinks.

Regina's other brow rose to match the other. She hesitated for a moment. She stepped closer to the desk and boy did the Queen like to watch the Mayor move in that skirt. She had no idea why Regina was so uncomfortable. Getting turned on by one's self is just like masturbating in front of the mirror. If they were to... there would be nothing wrong with that. She just wished Regina would stop teasing her.

Regina looked at the drink then back up at the Queen. She frowned as if thinking something over. She tilted her head.

"I just wanted to... make amends." The Queen said with a charming smile. "It's not like I would poison you because if you die, I die. Besides, I like you when you aren't angry at me."

Regina shook her head with a smirk. She kept her arms crossed as she walked up to the desk. She eyed the drink then looked up at the Queen. The Queen smiled sweetly and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Why not?" She sighed.

She untangled her arms and reached for the drink. She locked eyes with the Queen as she picked it up. She obviously didn't trust her. After a moment she relented and sat in the black chair that was seated directly in front of the desk.

"See there you go," The Queen drawled. "Taking chances." She chuckled. She held her glass up and was surprised when Regina leaned forward and toasted her. The 'clink' travelled through the room. She grinned and took a sip.

Regina hummed in approval as she tasted the drink. She nodded approvingly. She then looked up and gave the Queen a small smile. "Hey, when you're here drinking with me, I know you aren't getting into any trouble or having sex with Rumple." She said matter-of-factly before taking another sip.

The Evil Queen made a face. "I haven't had sex with him..."

Regina raised a brow as she raised the glass to her mouth again. "You sure about that?"

The queen snorted. "Yes I am. Flirting is something completely different than actually sleeping with him..." She mumbled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Disgusting." She muttered. "Just ew."

The Evil Queen laughed then. "I know, right?" She shrugged with a sigh. "Oh well..." She downed the rest of the drink. "What about you and Emma?" She teased, knowing that her good half had a thing for the savior. Regina scrunched her nose.

"Don't even start." She said. It was her turn to finish off the rest of her drink. The Evil Queen magically refilled it. "Emma and I are just best friends."

"Who happen to share a son?" The Queen asked with a knowing smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes. We co-parent."

"Oh that's what it's called." The Evil Queen chuckled. "Alright." She downed her drink as well and refilled it with magic. "So you wouldn't mind if I..."

Regina's eyes darkened and narrowed. "Don't you dare." She snipped.

The Evil Queen raised her hands in surrender. "I was only joking. Besides Maleficent is more my type. You know she has a thing for us, yes."

Regina smirked. "I assume so by how well we knew her in the enchanted forest." She said in a low voice. The Evil Queen wagged her brows.

"Indeed." The Queen grinned.

"I say, you make a move on the Sheriff." The Evil Queen said with a wave of the drink in her hand. "Just ask her to dinner."

"She's with Hook." Regina grumbled.

"But." The Queen pointed a finger at her. "Because she can't have you."

Regina wrinkled her nose at that. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" The Queen asked with a smirk. "I mean, she did sacrifice her life for you multiple times. She even became the Dark One."

"She did it for the town." Regina said softly and slumped back against the seat. "Not me."

The Queen cackled then. "You cannot be serious. She literally said, 'you worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed'." She raised a finger. "Remember I was there."

Regina rolled her eyes. "But she chose Hook. She went to the Underworld to save him. She lives with him. He's her happy ending. She's even told Snow and I as much."

The Queen made a face that said 'duh'. "Have you ever thought that maybe she was lying?"

Regina looked appalled by the idea of Emma lying to her. "Why would she lie?"

The Queen shrugged. "Gee, I don't know. Perhaps she wants you to fight for her."

"That's ridiculous."

"We're talking about Emma Swan here. Ridiculous is her middle name."

Regina nodded. "Right." She chuckled. "I... I don't know."

The Queen sighed. Oh Regina... "She loves you, dummy. Now stop acting like a little scared princess."

Regina's brow rose. "I am not. I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Oh well..." The Queen said with a shrug. "I tried. Be alone for the rest of your life. I give up."

Regina began nibbling her lip. "What do I say?" The end of the question was slurred.

The Queen smirked and raised her brows. "I'm sorry, Dear. What was that?"

"I s...sa... said..." Regina babbled. "Whoa." Her hand shot to her head. "What... the hell?"

"Hmm?" The Evil Queen asked as she stood from the seat. She stalked around the desk and over to Regina. She looked down at the woman that looked completely out of it and seconds from passing out.

"Wha-" she tried again.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little brunette head about that." The Evil Queen said.

"What did you give me?" Regina asked.

"Oh nothing." The Queen said feigning innocence. "A passion potion and a little something else."

"What?!"

"Shhh..." The Queen said gently. In a plume of purple smoke, Regina vanished and reappeared on the couch on the other side of the room. The Queen followed her over. Regina laid on her back and looked up at her. "It's okay. Now rest." The Evil Queen brushed some hair away that had fallen into the woman's face. "Sleep."

"But." Regina mumbled. She didn't get to finish the sentence before she completely lost consciousness.

The Queen stood there staring at her slumbering other half. She looked so cute when she wasn't accusing her of murder or biting her head off. She chuckled to herself as she was consumed by a purple cloud of smoke, vanishing from the room.

The game has finally begun.

* * *

Emma entered her house and slammed the front door behind her. She had worked a double at the station and she wouldn't mind working another. It's not like she didn't want to be home but she didn't. She didn't know why but ever since Hook moved in it felt like less of a home. She liked it better when it was just her and Henry there. She kept telling herself to give it time and everything was so new but even in her head she couldn't believe it. It was a bad idea to move him in to begin with but she wasn't one to admit defeat so she decided to suck it up. Well not really. Instead she decided to avoid Hook. She planned to do that for as long as she could. The only reason she returned home was because he said that he was going for drinks with his old crew. She knew that he would be gone all night and wouldn't come stumbling in until noon the next day and by then Emma would be at work.

It worked out fine. She'll eat, shower and sleep. She was looking forward to it.

She flicked her light on and nearly jumped out of her skin. There sat the Evil Queen dressed in her usual regal gown and full dark make up. She was settled in one of Emma's armchairs in the living room. She greeted Emma with one leg crossed over the other and a wicked smile. Emma felt slightly uneasy but not like she needed to defend herself because the Evil Queen was no longer trying to kill her or her parents. She had calmed down and resorted to- with the help of Maleficent and Zelena, mischief. Emma could deal with those. It was the fighting for her life every day part that stressed her out.

"Hey, your majesty." Emma began and it didn't go unnoticed how the Queen's brows rose and a lazy smile crossed her lips. "What's up?"

The queen shrugged then. "I don't know. I'm a bit lonely because Zelena is busy with Robin and Maleficent is with Lily. I just need some company, that's all."

Emma nodded and began to shrug out of her jacket. She hung it up before turning to address her guest again. "What do you wanna do?" She asked as she stepped closer into the living room. It was weird her showing up but Emma had nothing better to do so she decided to play along.

"Talk?" The Queen suggested. "Over drinks."

Emma chuckled and she took a seat on the couch across from the chair. She could see the Queen watching her. "Now you're speaking my language."

The queen smirked and with a flick of her wrist two Martini glasses appeared on the coffee table. They were filled with a blood red drink with apple slices on the edge of the glass. Emma smirked lazily as she watched the beautiful woman before her. It was like she was Regina and then she wasn't. She carried herself like she was a queen of all queens and could bring Emma to her knees with a long smouldering look just like Regina could but this woman was twisted and evil. Regina wasn't. Regina was loving and affectionate. She really cared for Emma and didn't only visit her when she had nothing better to do. Then again Regina never spent time with her that didn't involve Henry sitting between them.

"So..." The queen said as she picked up a drink and handed it to Emma. Emma of course accepted it with a quiet 'thank you'. "Where's your pirate?"

Emma sighed and took a sip of the drink. It was much better than she expected. She didn't really care for those types of drinks but she liked that one. "He's out." She was slightly distracted by the queen as she wrapped her mouth around the lip of the glass and drank.

The queen pulled the cup away and Emma's eyes were still glued to her mouth as she licked those full lips. Emma wondered what it would be like to kiss her. What would she taste like? Would it be like getting a taste of Regina? Emma hated those thoughts but it was so. She desired Regina. Emma was open with that in her mind. She wasn't in denial she just knew that she didn't have a chance with her. So she kept it to herself and watched Regina from afar. That's why she settled for him. He wanted her and it was simple and safe. The same could have gone for Neal. In fact if Emma was stuck with anyone that wasn't Regina she would have preferred Neal but that's the hand she was dealt. She needed to deal with it.

"So why aren't you out with my better half?" The queen inquired. She watched Emma with those sexy dark eyes. Emma was immediately drawn in and she felt herself being hypnotized. She had no control over her body and apparently her mouth either.

"She doesn't want to hang out with me." Emma blurted out. "I mean why would she? She has Maleficent now as her cute blonde friend." Her hand shot to her mouth. "I don't know why I said that." Emma rushed out.

The Evil Queen simply shrugged a shoulder delicately. "I don't know either but you're being honest and that's all I want."

Emma's brows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." The queen let out a sigh. "That since Henry hauled you to Storybrooke, you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot. The part of me that was Regina actually liked you and the way you fought for our son but the Evil Queen part that was even stronger, despised your defiance."

Emma frowned. She wasn't expecting that. "You and Regina were different back then?"

The queen shrugged and leaned back into the chair. "Yes. Of course. Regina was dominant until she was broken. You see, like you Regina had always been destined. Her destiny was to cast the dark curse and for that she had to have great darkness. Our mother Cora was as evil as they come so, who expected anything else for her daughter?" She stared at Emma for a moment then sighed. "Our heart was broken with the death of Daniel. When Regina swore to never love again, I began gaining strength. As her heart darkened I grew stronger until Regina just relented and the Evil Queen rose."

"You wanted to take over her?"

The Evil Queen looked at Emma for a moment. Her dark eyes unblinking. She rolled them. "Well no but Regina became too weak. Tired. I believe that it was what Cora put her through. I had to protect her. That's why I allowed her to rest and I took care of us. I did what had to be done. Most of it Regina didn't have a stomach for."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the queen. "Like trying to tear my mother's heart out."

The Queen smirked. "Definitely that."

"But it wasn't her fault." Emma protested. The queen simply raised a brow.

She raised a finger as she spoke. "Not entirely but she did indirectly murder him." She said pointedly. Emma groaned and slumped back against the chair. "Emma, come on."

Emma sighed. "I guess. But she was just a kid."

The queen waved a disinterested hand. "Well you certainly didn't understand nor do I expect you to try. I overreacted to my first love being murdered in front of me. You've said as much."

Emma's brows rose. No she didn't. After she's seen what happened through the dreamcatcher in Camelot, she's had an entirely different outlook on the situation. She didn't understand at first but now she does. "I never said-"

"You did." The Queen cleared her throat. "And I quote: 'Forgive me if I don't want to take advice from a woman who held a grudge for half her life because a ten year old spilled a secret.'."

Emma's mouth fell open then and she rubbed a hand over her face. She did say that. Well fuck. "I was angry."

"Do you always say everything you're thinking when you're angry?" The Queen asked curiously.

"I wasn't thinking it." Emma groaned. "It's just I lash out when I'm angry. You should know about that."

The queen chuckled. "There you go again." She took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry."

"She and I both loved Daniel." The Queen said seriously. "He was a sweet boy and he was the only person that could tame the beast within. Well, until you."

"Me."

"Listen Emma, Regina has been hurt many times. She's just lost her love while yours was returned to you." She raised a hand when Emma wanted to interrupt. "She doesn't need you rubbing her past sins in her face. I can handle it but Regina is a lot more fragile without me."

"I didn't mean it. I understand now once I've seen it through the dreamcatcher. Cora was an asshole... no offense."

The queen shrugged. "None taken. I mean, your mother is Snow White."

Emma made a face at the jab. "Anyway, I saw what the two of you went through."

"Yes when you were the Dark One." The Queen sighed and looked Emma over again. Emma felt butterflies in her stomach at the intense gaze. "If only I would have been free then. The Dark Swan and I would have had a magnificent time."

Emma gulped. "B-B-But Regina was around." She pointed out. The Queen wrinkled her nose.

"I know. She's no fun." She waved it off. "It's not like you were up for any fun though. You were too hung up on your Dark One Pirate. I would say relationships goals but that is Captain Hook. Now if you would have turned Regina into a Dark One, that would have been the fun part."

"I just wanted the Darkness out of me."

"And you tried to kill my sister to do it no less."

"I'm sorry about that." Emma said sincerely. "I didn't know what else to do."

The Queen blew a raspberry. "Where'd I put my violin?" She made a show of looking for it on either side of the armchair. "Oops." She said with a shrug. "I don't have it. I guess you have to save the sob story for Regina or Hook. Anyone who gives a damn."

"Nice." Emma said with a scowl. The queen shrugged again. Emma grumbled and threw the rest of the drink back. Before she could set the glass down, it was full again.

"Anyway, I know that you care for Regina." The queen said. "Why don't you tell her?"

"She knows."

"Does she?" The Queen asked with a raise of her perfect brows. "Because if she did she would be here or you would be over there on 108 Mifflin Street. Not alone drinking with her evil half."

Emma frowned. "She doesn't want to drink with me."

The Evil Queen made a bored face. "Regina wants you to handcuff her and punish her, Sheriff." Emma spit the drink across the room narrowly missing the Queen. She coughed to clear her air passages. "Oh please, Emma. If you don't know that Regina wants to ride you like a stallion, then you're an even bigger idiot than I suspected."

Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand causing the Queen to grimace. Emma didn't know that Regina had feelings for her. She sputtered out a few incoherent words before finding her voice. "Regina sees me as her friend. Not even a good friend. I'm just her son's mother."

"Just her son's mother?" The Queen chuckled and shook her head. "I was obviously mistaken. You are that big an idiot."

"Rude." Emma muttered.

"Emma, do you understand that you are everything because you are Henry's mother?" The Queen asked. That was the first time she had been completely serious the entire night. "You brought my beautiful son into this world. He's a part of you. I see it all over his face. His gentleness and kindness. He got that from you."

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times before she settled for, "What are you saying?"

"As Regina started raising our son with you she began falling in love with you."

Emma's heart started racing and she feared that it would beat out of her chest. All this time. Emma had been in love with Regina for years but she was too afraid to actually make a move. To think all of this trouble could have been saved. All this time wasted. Then again, what if the Queen was lying? "How do I know that this isn't a trick?"

The Queen cackled then. The sound caused Emma to jump. When her laughter died down, she cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, dear." She wiped a fake tear. "What would I gain from lying to you?"

Emma shrugged. She was right but why would the Evil Queen be helping her? She hated her. This could all be a trick so Emma had to act accordingly. "I don't know. Maybe you want me to try to get with Regina and have her reject me because you want to humiliate me."

The queen simply shook her head. "I'm petty but not that petty. You've clearly gotten the paranoia from your father."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I want Regina to be happy." She answered simply.

"I don't believe you." Emma shot back out of instinct.

"Okay then." The Queen said. "Use your superpower."

Emma sighed. "Fine." She leaned forward and stared into the queen's eyes. She waited for them to shift or for her to look away. Even for her to move a little. Nothing. She stared back at Emma with nothing but confidence and honesty there. Emma's lie detector didn't ping. She sighed in defeat. She was telling the truth. "That doesn't mean anything." She grumbled.

The Queen chuckled. "That so?"

Emma rubbed a hand over her face. "Why didn't Regina say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

Emma shrugged. "I was scared."

"Bingo!"

Emma sighed and leaned back against the couch. She was feeling a little weird. "I love her." She admitted before she could catch herself.

"And I can almost guarantee you that the feeling is mutual."

Emma smiled a little. "Now what?" She slurred. What the hell? The room shook. "What the fuck?"

"Right now, you go tell her."

"You're right." Emma said. She was no longer in control of her actions. It was like someone else was operating her from the inside. "I know." She shot up to her feet. She just felt a sudden urge to tell Regina right then and there. Oh and to kiss the living daylights out of those inviting lips. Oh Emma wanted to just cover every inch of her in kisses and smother her with love. "What the actual fuck?" The room suddenly started spinning like the Himalaya at an amusement park but less fun. She wobbled on her feet and her brain felt like it was full of fluff. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Am I drunk? I only had two..."

"Drunk?" The Queen said with a giggle. "No but I've been told that the proper term for what you feel whilst under the influence of a passion potion is 'love drunk'."

"You gave me a... a..." Emma slurred. Her thoughts were moving really slowly and her brain felt like scrambled eggs. "What the fuck?!"

"A passion potion." The Evil Queen said smirk still present. "I gave Gina the other half. She's waiting for you. Here's the difference between a passion potion and a love potion. With both potions both parties need to be in love already but the passion potion is a bit stronger."

Emma had slumped back against the couch. She was trying to follow what the Queen was saying but at the moment she just sounded like Charlie Brown's parents. "Huh?"

"Oh the passion potion is going to cause you and Regina to have mind blowing sex." The Queen explained simply. "It will result in something that you two will thank me for later."

"What?" Emma barely whispered.

"You're fine, Miss Swan." The Queen said as she stood from the seat. She began stalking towards Emma in that skin tight dress and even in Emma's muddled thoughts she thought it was sexy. The Queen stopped right above her and leaned forward. The smell of crisps apples invaded Emma's senses. "Don't forget to thank me later." She leaned in even closer and Emma's eyes closed as she felt the queen press a gentle kiss to her lips. She lingered for a moment and Emma couldn't help but think of how soft her lips were and how she tasted of apples as well."

The Queen hummed as she leaned back. Emma missed her lips immediately. She groaned as she watched the queen lick her lips, tasting her. "Oh, yeah you two better thank me."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as she reached for her and of course missed with her sloppy movements.

"You want Regina." The Queen reminded her. Emma made an 'oh yeah' expression. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was but now I see." She smirked at the end of it. "But I'm off to see my own beautiful blonde."

Emma started to ask who but before she could, everything went black. The last thing she saw was the Queen being engulfed in a cloud of dark purple smoke before she completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Regina had no idea when she had fallen asleep nor when she had gotten onto the couch in her study but it was clear that she was pretty damn drunk. She pulled herself up and sat there. Her head wasn't hurting and she didn't feel nauseous. She felt fine but in the back of her mind she kept thinking she needed something. It was as if she was yearning for it but she couldn't understand what. She sighed and pulled herself up. She decided to just head to bed and maybe she'll call Emma and they can chat before bed. She headed out of her study and that's when it hit her. That's what she was yearning for. Or who rather. Emma. She sighed. She needed to hear her voice. She started heading for the stairs to take them up to her bedroom where her phone was located. She reached the first step and that was when she heard it.

A loud banging on her front door and a voice that sounded a lot like Emma calling her name. Her heart leapt then and she automatically headed for the door. It was like she couldn't stop herself and she was being driven by an invisible force that was drawing her to Emma. Almost like she had to be with Emma. She didn't get far though before her door was kicked open.

Emma came running in. Regina flinched a little at the loud sound and overall chaos. She stood there with her mouth hanging open. She didn't even care about her broken door or Emma possibly awakening the other residents of her home. All she cared about was the leather clad blonde standing in the doorway with her chest heaving. Their eyes met and that was when all of the air was sucked from the room.

"Regina..." Emma breathed. Her eyes were wide and she was out of breath. "What the hell, babe. You didn't hear me knocking?"

"Babe?" Regina asked in confusion with a furrowed brow.

"You wanted me to come get you?" Emma asked with a smirk. "You want to be punished?"

"Emma?" Regina asked awkwardly

Emma said nothing but charged towards Regina. Regina went to take a step back but Emma was on her before she could.. "Baby," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina gasped as she was pulled against Emma's body. Oh and it felt so nice.

"Emma?"

"Shhh..." Emma said before claiming Regina's lips in a deep kiss. Regina hummed in surprise and her eyes slipped closed. Her heart immediately started racing as Emma's fingers began dancing up and down her spine. She's pretty sure she's never experienced anything like it. She's been touched. She's had passion but nothing like that. Emma broke the kiss for a moment but she didn't go far. "Lets go to bed." She muttered against her lips.

Regina's brows furrowed and she knew that she should have said no. She knew that she should have pulled away. Emma was in a relationship, she was Snow White's daughter, she was Henry's mother. There were tons of reasons why Regina should have stopped and she should not have said, "Yes."

Emma smiled then and leaned n, kissing her. Regina melted into the kiss again and she felt Emma's arms come around her waist, holding her close again. When Emma pulled away and Regina's eyes opened they were in a bedroom that certainly was not Regina's. She looked around for a moment and couldn't place where she was. She didn't even feel herself being teleported.

"Emma?" She asked softly. "Where are we?"

"My bedroom." Emma muttered against her lips before stealing another kiss. Regina pulled away and looked at Emma. Emma huffed in annoyance and leaned back in but Regina turned her cheek. Emma was not deterred and began to pepper kisses along Regina's jawline.

"Why would you bring me here, Emma?" Regina asked. She was having a hard time focusing with Emma's soft mouth traveling down her throat tasting her. She shivered and Emma clearly delighted in that.

"Because, baby, I wanted to have you on my turf." Emma whispered against her flesh. Regina shivered again at the feel of Emma's breath ghosting her soft skin.

"What about Hook?" She asked and Emma didn't even react at all at the sound of the man's name.

"What about him?" Emma asked. She began backing Regina up towards the bed. "He's out drinking as usual. I won't see him until tomorrow which gives us time to have fun tonight. "

Regina knew what they were doing was wrong but she couldn't stop. She just need to feel Emma. All of her. She reached for the bottom of Emma's tank and began pulling it up. Emma raised her arms as it came off. Regina tossed the material aside and was back on Emma and started fiddling with the buckle of Emma's belt but her movements were messy and jerky. She was too turned on to focus. Emma's hands covered hers stopping her. She cupped the hands and brought them up to her mouth. Her eyes stayed on Regina's and she placed a kiss on the back of both of them. She released them and smiled at her. Regina returned it with a special little twinkle in her brown eyes. Emma appeared to like it because she winked at her with a small smirk before she went about undoing her belt herself. Her jeans dropped to the floor leaving her in all-white boyshorts and a matching white sports bra.

Regina's mouth fell open as she looked over Emma's body. She knew that she was fit. She's seen Emma working out plenty of times but she had no idea how ripped she actually she was. Her eyes lingered on the sixpack before traveling up to those biceps. So much defined muscle covered in gorgeous fair skin. Regina didn't know what to do with herself.

Emma stepped out of her jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor. She stepped closer to Regina and could feel her heart skip a beat. She noticed that Emma smelled of cherry blossoms and she really liked that. Emma reached around slowly and gently undid the zipper on Regina's skirt. It pooled around her ankles on the floor. Regina stepped out of it and Emma continued to back her up towards the bed and her busy hands undid the buttons on the blouse. That hit the floor as well. With a snap of Regina's fingers, the rest of their clothing disappeared until they were completely bare in front of each other. Regina looked Emma over. Just admiring the woman's body. She's never seen Emma so open and just... she's never looked more lovely. She reached out to touch her stomach and Emma chuckled. Regina looked up at her and Emma simply smiled. She returned it but then Emma was back on her, taking her to the bed. Along the way Emma took Regina into her arms and hugged her tightly. Regina of course melted into the touch with a soft sigh. They continued on until the back of Regina's legs hit the end of the bed and they both fell onto it.

Emma recovered quickly and hovered above Regina and their eyes met.

"I love you." Emma whispered. Regina gasped but she didn't get to respond before Emma's mouth was on hers. She could feel Emma's soft warm hands gently caressing her flesh. She felt them on her sides and they wandered down further and further. She gasped when Emma grabbed her hips and squeezed. Regina sighed and Emma took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Regina of course welcomed it willingly, hers greeting it with gentle flicks.

Emma began moving her lips against Regina's and it felt too good.. Regina was so focused on keeping up with Emma's rhythm that she hadn't even noticed Emma's hand slip down between them. This busy little digits quickly located Regina's folds. She knew she was wet already. What they were doing was absolutely and completely risky. Emma was attached and they shared a son. They were risking so much and that was even more exhilarating. She was always turned on by danger.

Emma slid her fingers inside and both women let out a collective moan. Emma slid her fingers up to the little hard nub and when she grazed it, Regina gasped and her head fell back, hitting the pillow. Emma didn't miss a beat and she turned her kisses to her throat. She left hot open mouthed kisses down the column of the throat causing Regina's skin to tingle and goosebumps to prickle her skin. She had never been touched that way. Not even by Robin. Emma touched her with so much care and affection. She was falling in love more and more with every touch. She moaned when Emma latched onto her throat and began sucking on the flesh, nipping here and there. Regina's hands tangled in the sheets as Emma let go and began her trip downward.

Emma licked across her collarbone and down to her chest. She peppered kisses on her trail down. Her free hand came up and cupped Regina's breast. Regina couldn't help herself when she arched up against Emma. Emma hummed but said nothing else. She rolled her hips beneath Emma's. Emma remained quiet but her tongue darted out and flicked her nipple.

"Emma..." She breathed out.

Emma took her other nipple between her fingers and began playing with it, rolling and pinching. Regina bit her lip and groaned softly. Emma took the other nipple into her mouth and began sucking as her fingers began teasing her clit as well. Regina collapsed back against the bed but Emma stayed on her. Touching and tasting, awakening Regina's body in ways that she had never experienced. She could feel them hardening with Emma's touch.

Emma released her nipple and looked into her eyes. Regina could see those green eyes darken. Regina didn't know how to react but she let Emma place a kiss in the center of her chest then continue down. Kissing her overheated flesh. Her tongue darted out to taste here and there. Emma kissed down her abdomen and stopped for a moment to dip her tongue into her belly button. Regina giggled then and Emma looked up at her with a smile. They shared a warm one and in that moment Regina knew that she was fucked in more ways than one. Emma continued teasing her body until found herself exactly where Regina needed her. They apparently both knew what was coming. She looked up as she settled between Regina's thighs. Regina was biting her lip again and Emma did nothing but gave her a smirk. Regina just let her head fall back. Emma blew on her center causing Regina to jump with a soft giggle.

Emma chuckled and then her tongue darted out and she licked the length of Regina's slit. Regina moaned long and loud. Emma then licked over the woman's clit. Regina groaned and her hips bucked. Emma let her tongue flick the swollen nub. Regina hissed and her hips jerked. She didn't see Emma's own hand slip down and she began playing with herself as well.

"Please don't stop." Regina pleaded softly and squeezed her eyes shut. Emma responded by sliding two fingers into her mouth, wetting them. She began flicking the clit again with her tongue as she slid them into Regina. Regina tensed around her at the sudden intrusion but relaxed just as quickly with a sigh. Emma went back to flicking the clit with the tip of her tongue as her fingers began pumping in and out. She could feel Regina shaking beneath her touch. "I love you." Regina whispered.

Emma didn't say anything but instead latched onto the hardened nub and began sucking. Regina arched off of the bed again and gasped when Emma's teeth grazed it. Emma began nipping it and Regina began rocking her hips. Her heart was racing and all of her nerve endings were coming alive under Emma's touch. She could feel everything and it was like her senses were on overdrive. She wasn't sure how much more her heart could take but she didn't care if she died during that orgasm so be it.

She began rolling her hips meeting Emma's thrust each time. Emma curled her fingers and hit that spot. Regina's eyes flew open then. "Emma..." She moaned softly. Emma hit it again and again until Regina's body was singing for her. Regina whimpered her name again. She began pulsing and tightening around Emma. She could feel herself growing wetter.

She could feel pressure in her lower stomach and the feeling of euphoria throughout her body and she knew she was close.

The movements of her hips became jerky and desperate. That's when Emma stopped. Regina's eyes widened and she looked down to Emma to see her straightening up. Regina's juices were smeared all over her face. Emma smirked at her but Regina raised a brow none too pleased with Emma's teasing.

Emma said nothing but grabbed the under sides of Regina's thighs and bent her legs back. Regina furrowed her brows and she looked up at Emma.

Emma moved up so that she was straddling the back of Regina's thighs and their centers were inches apart. Regina's brows rose and knew what was going to happen and that excited her. She had never done that.

Emma lowered herself and their clits brushed. Regina let out a shaky breath. Emma leaned forward then so that she was hovering above her. Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and there was just so much warmth and affection there that her heart skipped beat. Emma kissed her deeply. Regina hummed into the kiss and that was when Emma began rolling her hips. Regina whimpered at the feel of Emma warm slick flesh gliding against hers.

"Oh my God!" She gasped out as she arched into Emma. Emma chuckled and began grinding harder. She then wrapped her hands around Regina's wrists holding them tightly against the bed. "That feels so good." Regina sighed.

Emma responded by kissing her deeply.

Everything was just so warm and their bodies were so tight. She loved the feel of Emma's muscular body pressed against hers.

"You are so wet." Emma muttered against Regina's skin sending a shiver though her body.

"You did that to me." Regina muttered.

"Yeah?" Emma asked. She sped up her movements and the bed creaked.

"Fuck." Regina screamed. Emma chuckled against her flesh.

"I didn't take you for a screamer, madam mayor." Emma muttered.

Regina chuckled. "Well-" she didn't get to finish the sentence because she felt pleasure through her entire body and she moaned.

She felt her orgasm building up again. Her toes curled and her eyes slammed shut. She arched up into Emma again.

"I'm..." She whispered.

"Then cum." Emma said.

That's all she needed to hear and she was coming undone. She was no longer in control of her body. She was Emma's. Her clit and inner walls began pulsing. She felt something that she's never felt before. There was a powerful force that slammed into her core and up inside of her. There was just so much pleasure inside of her body that she couldn't handle it. She tired to sit up but Emma held her down. She trembled as it travelled. A small sob escaped her and just like that it was gone. Emma on the other hand groaned but kept rolling her hips. Letting them both ride out the powerful orgasms until she collapsed on top of Regina.

They were both panting and drenched in sweat but they couldn't have been more content.

"Well that was..." Emma whispered against Regina's shoulder before kissing it softly.

"Incredible? Amazing? Tremendous?" Regina breathed out with a chuckle. "Indeed."

"Yep." Emma chuckled as she released Regina's wrists. She rolled off of Regina and laid beside her. They both laid there staring up at the ceiling. "That was... you are... wow."

Regina laughed and shoved Emma's shoulder. "Speak English."

"I will when my brain catches up."

"Oh well that will be never."

Emma laughed. "Oh very funny."

Regina looked over at her. She reached down and grabbed Emma's hand and interlaced their fingers. Emma looked over and smirked. Regina smiled back. She would never forget that experience although she wished she would but she wouldn't. She would never be the same. But does that mean that things would change between them? And was it for the better or the worst? That worried her sort of.

But she didn't want to think about that then. She just wanted to enjoy their moments right then. She was done thinking too much. She's going to live for the moment. That meant the two of them hand in hand staring up at the ceiling. They were together then and that was all that mattered no matter what tomorrow brings.

* * *

"Oh Mal..." The Evil Queen singsonged as she entered the farmhouse. The Queen, Zelena and Maleficent had become very close over the past couple of weeks. Eventually Zelena asked Maleficent and the Queen to move in and to bring Lily along. The living arrangements were great. They enjoyed helping her with little Robin but the fun didn't last because after being asked, Zelena moved back in with Regina. They were all still close but they missed having them around. She left the farmhouse to them though so that's where they stayed. "Maleficent sweetheart." She called as she walked through the dark hallway. The sound of her heels hitting the floor echoed along with her voice.

She stopped at a room and opened the door. It was the study and where Maleficent held a secret passage to her vault. She of course was not in there. The Queen quietly shut the door behind her and continued down the hall passed Lily's bedroom. She knew Maleficent wouldn't be in there. They gave her privacy even though Maleficent drove the girl crazy with her motherly smothering.

She headed straight for the bedroom at the end of the hall. Their bedroom.

She may have lied to Emma about Maleficent being out. In fact Maleficent was at home waiting for her. They were both in on the plan. Maleficent even provided her the potions she needed. They were both depending on this plan to go through. Their happy endings depended on it.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. She immediately felt the presence of magic in the air. Maleficent. She closed the door behind her as her eyes swept the bedroom. It certainly did not look like part of a farmhouse. The room was dressed in silks and velvet. All of course were dark opulent colours. It reminded her of Mal's bedroom back in the Enchanted Forest. She felt a sudden wave of arousal at that thought of her trysts with Maleficent both back in the Enchanted Forest and there in the present. She could practically feel Mal's soft hands on every inch of her and the same went for her seductive mouth. She felt a tingle run though her and she let out a little sigh. She took a step into the room but then she was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force and shoved against the wall.

She moaned when her back hit the surface. For some reason pain was always a turn on for her. With Maleficent a little pain and roughness always lead to intense pleasure so she welcomed it. Right before her eyes Mal materialized in a plume of black smoke. The Queen looked on in awe as the black magic dissipated leaving behind a smirking Maleficent. She felt her heart start racing then. Maleficent's icy blue eyes locked on hers causing the Evil Queen to feel pleasure rush through her entire body all at once without even being touched. Mal just had that affect on her.

"There you are, my Queen." Mal said as she stepped closer. She was dressed in a white blouse and gray skirt. It was a simple ensemble but still very sophisticated. Mal was still dressing the part of a woman from the forties. Despite Emma and Regina constantly making jokes about it they all agreed that it looked good on her and it worked.

Maleficent began stalking towards her with a little smirk. The Evil Queen smirked back but it fell away once Mal pounced on her. She went directly for the Queen's hands, wrapping her hands around her wrists. She held them out and off to the sides. The Queen giggled then. She felt a rush at being held down.

"How was your day?" The older of the two asked. She leaned in close. "Huh?"

"Good." The Queen breathed out. "But its even better now."

Maleficent wore that same smirk as she leaned in closer. "Good." She muttered before she claimed her lips in a deep kiss. A second had passed before she pulled away. She found herself really missing her lips already. "Did everything go as planned?" She asked as she moved the kisses to the Queen's throat and the queen was practically purring.

"Yes. They should be going at it right about now." She said. Which was true. They should have woken up and the potion should be kicking in right about now.

"Hmm." Mal hummed against her throat. "Here we go." She shoved her knee between the Queen's thighs eliciting a soft moan..She was overcome with pleasure. That is one thing that the queen shared with Regina. They both enjoyed being owned by Maleficent. The Queen has no idea how Regina was going to have Emma but something told her that Emma was going to be in control as well. That thought alone caused her to grow even wetter.

She chuckled as Maleficent pulled her arms up and above her head, pinning them there. She took both of her wrists into one of her hands so the other was free. The Queen was unsure if Maleficent was just stronger than she was or it was the Dragon in her but either way it turned her on. She gasped when Mal's hand cupped her breast and squeezed. She released her throat from where she had been sucking and their lips met again.

Maleficent's hand began roaming down her sides. The Queen arched seeking more contact and Maleficent chuckled against her mouth. She broke the kiss but didn't pull away. "Now let's see about getting you out of this dress, my love."

The Queen giggled when Mal's hand squeezed her hip. What an ending to an already eventful night.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

A shrill ringing invaded the solace of sleep, rudely awakening her. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. What the hell? She rubbed at her eyes before opening them. She looked around her location and furrowed her brows in confusion. That sure as hell was not her bedroom. She reached onto the nightstand she was facing and hit the button silencing the alarm. She heard grumbling from behind her. She jumped and went to roll over onto her back but there was a form pressed against her, holding her in place. It took her a moment to acknowledge the arm that was draped across her waist. Her stomach leapt into her throat. She sleeps alone. Who could? She looked down and saw the arm that was wrapped around her waist and the hand that was rested on her stomach. Her eyes widened. She recognized that soft fair skin. She's watched and admired the owner from afar for a very long time. She couldn't miss it. Her hand instantly slipped down and her fingertips began dancing across the skin. She trailed down to the hand and touched the fingers. The fingers began wiggling playing with her own. She heard a sleepy chuckle come from behind her. She was right. She knew that voice. Emma.

How did she end up in her bed? And why are they... she peeked under the blanket. Oh God. Why are they naked? What did they do?

She felt a soft kiss pressed to the back of her neck, the bend between her shoulder and throat, then her neck and back down to her shoulder. She felt the hand tighten and she felt Emma press her front against her. She could feel everything. Emma's warmth, the body. Her breasts. Oh. Regina's mouth fell open. The night before started coming back to her in flashes.

She could see Emma's face as she stared into her eyes, she could feel her gentle hands on every inch of her and her fingers inside of her. Emma was everywhere making her body feel things she never thought was possible. Then there was that small confession. She still felt that through her entire body. A confession of love was not taken lightly by Regina but then again, sometimes things are said in the throes of passion or when emotions are running high so, she couldn't get her hopes up. Besides Emma was with...

Him.

That didn't mean that she had to deny herself the pleasure of touching and being touched by Emma. If Emma didn't regret it neither did she.

Emma's hands were wandering up, setting her skin on fire along the way. With each kiss and every touch Regina's body was reawakening.

"Emma, what happened last night?" Regina whispered although it was only the two of them in the room. She just wanted to see if Emma remembered.

"We had sex." Emma muttered against her flesh. "And it was fucking amazing."

Regina chuckled. "I just want to know what got into you last night."

"The Queen." Emma said between kisses to Regina's shoulder. "She and I had drinks and apparently she put something in mine."

"What?" Regina asked. All of the memories came rushing back. The Queen offering her the drinks then telling her about the potion. Oh hell no! She went to pull away but Emma held fast and muttered a 'come here, where are you going, baby'. Regina sighed and relaxed back against Emma. She couldn't understand how Emma was so calm. They were poisoned by the Evil Queen for God's sake! A passion potion at that. Oh she planned to make her pay for that.

Emma returned to what she had been doing. Her hand began wandering up until it cupped Regina's breast gently and squeezed. Regina bit her lip and held back a moan. She didn't want Emma to think that she needed it as badly as she did.

"I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. Regina shivered at the touch of Emma's breath against her skin. Emma must have liked that reaction because she blew into Regina's ear. Regina giggled. "Do you want to?"

Regina wiggled until Emma released her. She shifted so that she could roll on to her back. She looked over to see Emma watching her. She was propped up by her elbow and her head was in her palm. "Hey." She said.

Regina chuckled. "Good morning."

"I'll say..." Emma chuckled. She rolled over so that she was half on top of Regina. Regina chuckled at Emma's little playful smirk.

Without warning, Emma's mouth was fused to Regina's. Regina hummed into the kiss and her eyes fluttered closed. Emma tilted her head deepening the kiss and Regina automatically granted her entry. Emma's tongue slithered inside and her fingers gently traveled Regina's delicate flesh. Regina's hands found their way into Emma's hair and she tugged. In retaliation Emma squeezed Regina's hips roughly. Regina gasped and she could feel Emma laugh against her mouth.

Regina couldn't help but think that that was exactly how it should have been. Just her and Emma. No bullshit. No pretending to be something they're not. No expectations. No hiding behind their boyfriends. Just the two of them being open and honest.

Emma settled between Regina's thighs and began rolling her hips so that their centers were brushing. She gasped again and Emma just kept up the pace. They were pressed so tightly together and she could feel the flex of Emma's abs against her own stomach. It just all felt so good and it didn't take long before Emma was speeding up and bringing Regina closer to the edge. Regina sighed and broke the kiss. Emma's mouth immediately latched onto her pulse point. She knew it was pounding. She was already panting and gasping. The bed creaked again but Emma's grinding became rough and Regina felt a tingling sensation though her clit and she knew.

"Don't stop." She breathed out.

Emma's eyes locked on hers and that was the way they stayed. Their eyes on each others as they moved against each other, expressing what they felt through touch.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caused Emma to freeze. Regina huffed. She had been so close. "What is it?" She asked. Emma sat up and knelt between Regina's legs. Regina sat up on her elbows and got a good view of Emma's body. She still wasn't over how sculpted the woman was. "Emma?" She asked softly.

"Swan!" They heard being shouted from what sounded like the staircase. The sound of his boots could be heard as he climbed the stairs.

"Emma..." Regina breathed out. "What do you want me to do?" She was hoping that Emma would tell her to stay or even kiss her. Anything to show her that she needed her as much as Regina needed her but the panic on Emma's face was all she needed to see. Emma had answered her question. "Enough said."

"What?" Emma asked completely confused.

Regina said nothing but raised her hand. In a blink of an eye they were both fully dressed. Then with a snap of her fingers the bedroom was cleaned and the bed was made. There was no trace of the night before or that morning left. Regina thought with a pain in her chest that she wished that she could do the same for her memories.

"Swan..." She heard Killian call. Regina looked at Emma who was watching her with those same worried eyes.

Regina scowled at that. "I'm going. I wouldn't want to ruin your happy ending." She bit. Emma looked suddenly wounded but Regina didn't care. Her actions hurt her. "I hope the two of you live happily ever after."

"Reg-" Emma tried

Regina shook her head and vanished from the bedroom in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma there kneeling on the bed. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't hear any more. She refused to have her heart broken yet again. She couldn't.

Even though this time it was too late and the damage was already done.

* * *

 **sorry. :( I'll fix it, I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm so nervous about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, real quick just want to say thanks for the follows, reviews and faves. I really appreciate them. :)**

 **I'm glad that someone is enjoying it.**

 **Here's chapter 2.**

 **Sorry for mistakes but I'm dead tired and wanted to get this up. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Regina escaped to her own bedroom. She couldn't be in that room with Emma for another moment. Regina swiped at her cheeks where she knew those traitorous tears had fallen. She refused to let herself cry anymore. In the past years of her life, in fact the last three years, she has done enough crying to last a lifetime. Heartbreak tends to be Regina's biggest obstacle and she knew that this experience was not going to be any different. She loved Emma Swan and she always has. That is why she kept her distance. They were close friends and nothing more. It was easier that way but the two of them made the horrible mistake of overstepping too many boundaries. Now Regina lost her best friend.

Emma was truly important to her and she regretted their actions on the previous night. She knew though when Emma came through that door and their lips met, sending that delicious current throughout her body, that she would never be able to resist her. Even if she was not under the influence she was helpless against her charms and Emma crushed her every time. They had sex. Spectacular sex. Regina was pretty sure that she had never had her body rocked that way. She hated how much she yearned for Emma to touch her again that way after what she had done. She hated that she could still feel Emma's fingers on her.

She hated how helpless she felt with her feelings for Emma.

If Regina wanted to point fingers she would blame the Evil Queen. She was the one who slipped them the passion potions. Murdering the queen was an idea that had flowed through her mind but she knew that it was the anger. She wouldn't give in. She wasn't going to blame anyone. She messed up. Shit happens and people get hurt. That's the way it is. She couldn't even blame Emma though she had chosen Hook. That was just the way things went. Happy Endings were always just beyond her reach. If it was anyone's fault it was hers for thinking that this could have been any different. Happiness was always waved right in front of her nose and then snatched away before she could even reach for it. She didn't expect anything more this time. Nothing less.

She allowed herself one more moment of tears before she inhaled deeply and composed herself. Even though she is no longer the Evil Queen, she was still a queen nonetheless. She needed to carry herself as such. That meant not letting this pull her down. She survived all of this time without having Emma and she could continue to do so. Regina Mills did not need anyone. Except well her son and she had him. She had her older sister and niece as well. She was going to be just fine.

Letting go wasn't going to be easy but she had to try.

She walked over to her vanity and sat. She stared at her reflection. She was thankful that her magically applied make-up hadn't run and luckily for her her eyes weren't puffy. She looked down at the table and opened her make-up kit. She pulled out her foundation and began applying it where the tears had left streaks. She then added another layer of eyeliner and mascara for good measure. She looked herself over in the mirror. She still looked miserable but it was only in her eyes. The rest of it was hidden away beneath her make-up. There wasn't much else that she could do to hide the pain she was in so she simply stood from the seat and began heading for the bedroom door. She needed to get on with her day. She needed to check and make sure that Henry was up and moving. He couldn't be late for school.

She stepped out, closing the bedroom door behind her. She inhaled deeply one last time to steady herself and headed down the hall. The first thing she noticed was that the door to Henry's bedroom was wide open so, she peeked inside. She found the very messy room to be missing a teenage boy. He had obviously gotten up and set off to begin his day. He was so much like her in that way. She was proud of him and how he handled his responsibilities so well. She looked over on the opposite side of the hall to see Zelena's door open as well. Good, they were both up and about. Well in Zelena's case she didn't have a choice. Her baby was an early riser and busybody. Little Robin made sure that everyone was up and moving bright and early. Regina knew where she would find everyone.

She continued to the end of the hall and descended the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom floor she headed straight for the kitchen. That's usually where Henry ends up first thing. She could smell apple pancakes before she even entered the kitchen. Her favourite. She smiled as she stepped inside and her family came into view.

Zelena was standing at the stove flipping pancakes in the frying pan while Henry chatted away with her. Little Robin was seated in her carseat on top of the breakfast bar playing with a rattle.

Regina smiled and she suddenly felt okay. Although she knew the feeling wouldn't last. It would definitely hit her when she was alone. It always does but for now she wanted to embrace it. Zelena looked up at the sound of her heels clicking across the floor. She smiled wide when she saw her little sister.

"Good morning, little sis." She said happily. Regina smiled back.

Henry smiled at her too and waved. She chuckled and waved back. It was rough when Regina first moved Zelena and Robin in with them. Henry didn't particularly like his aunt. He didn't trust her and assumed that she was going to kill all of them one day. Regina knew that was nonsense and she wasn't going to put her sister out so, she tried a different approach. She started it with them having dinner every night together so that Henry could get used to her. Then it escalated to family game nights and movie night, which Emma would show up to more often than not. Over time Henry got to know his aunt and cane to trust her. The two of them finally have a relationship and Regina couldn't be happier for that.

"Good morning." Regina greeted as she walked over to the kitchen island. She stopped for a moment to greet her niece that was currently rapidly shaking the toy in her hand. She stopped when she saw Regina and smiled widely at her aunt. "Hello." Regina said softly to the baby and tickled under her chin. The little girl continued to smiled up at her then went back to playing. Regina simply combed her fingers through her soft hair.

She stepped away and headed over to the end of the counter where Henry was perched at. She took the seat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed softly then. She was just glad that he didn't wipe it away like he did when he was younger.

"Hey mom." He said smiling over at her.

"Good morning, my handsome Prince." Regina said before she kissed his cheek again. He smiled with a shake of his head.

"How are you?" He asked sincerely interested. Regina wrinkled her nose as she thought it over. Well, she wasn't doing great but it wasn't like she could say that she was heartbroken by his other mother after a love potion induced romp so, she simply shrugged a shoulder and forced a smile.

"I'm well." She said simply. "And you?"

"I'm good." He said placing his phone down.

Zelena came over to them and sat a plate down in front of Regina. The smell hit her before she saw the delicious stack of pancakes. "Thank you." Regina said as her sister walked back to the stove.

"You are very welcome, little sister." Zelena said back causing Regina to smile with a shake of her head. She grabbed the syrup and began pouring it on her pancakes.

"I didn't know Aunt Zelena could cook." Henry chuckled. They heard Zelena laugh as well. Regina shook her head. She couldn't before Regina taught her.

"How is school?" She asked as she dug into her breakfast.

Henry shrugged. "Okay. I'm passing all of my classes. I've been making some new friends. It's cool."

"How are things with Violet?" Regina asked, turning into mama bear. Henry grinned.

"Great. Things are great. I'm great. She's great. We're great." He said happily. "Everything is perfect."

Regina smiled then. That's what she needed to hear. She was always happy when her little prince was happy. "Good. I wouldn't want to have to intervene."

Henry laughed. "Oh God, mom. No."

Regina smiled. She still enjoyed embarrassing him every once in a while. It made things almost seem normal.

Normalcy was something that they all needed. She had work that day and she planned for her day to be as normal as possible. She would go to work, handle her business then head home to Henry. Normalcy and familiarity are her best friends. She could get through anything as long as those two played a part. Despite her heart currently being broken, she planned to hold her head up high like the Queen she once was.

But this little incident was gnawing at her and she needed to vent so that she could have a chance at a good day. She looked at her sister and knew that she could tell her anything. Zelena had a lot of good qualities and her loyalty was one of them. She'll talk to her before she left for work. She just needed a moment alone with her.

They all finished their breakfast and Henry was standing from the chair when Regina leaned over and said, "If you want a ride to school you need to hurry up."

Henry nodded and darted out of the room to grab his things, leaving the sisters alone. Regina needed to speak to Zelena and she didn't need her son's young ears hearing what she was going to say. She did not want to scar her son for life. He didn't need to know about his mothers overstepping their boundaries. She didn't want him to view them any differently.

She leaned forward on the island. Zelena was busy filling the dishwasher with their dishes from the morning. She watched her for a moment. Zelena had adapted well to their new little family. It was still a bit rocky but they were getting it together. Regina felt terrible for blaming her sister for Robin's death when Zelena had lost someone too. She was being selfish and petty. She finally pulled it together and asked Zelena if she wanted to try again. Zelena agreed and the two of them began building their sisterly bond. It had been going very well so far and they were both pleased.

Regina actually enjoyed having a big sister, especially for moments like this.

"Um Zelena?" Regina began.

"Yes?" Zelena replied as she shut the machine and turned it on. After it started she turned to Regina and leaned back against the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched her sister. Waiting.

"Can we talk about something?" She asked quietly. She began wringing her hands in a way that was definitely not like her in the slightest but then again, she didn't feel like herself. "Its important."

Zelena's face suddenly turned concerned at the sound of her little sister's tone of voice and her sad puppy expression. "What's wrong?"

"Last night..." Regina began. She had no idea how she was going to tell her sister this. Then again, she didn't have to. She could dance around it and still get the answers she needed. "Well, last night..." She cleared her throat and her eyes suddenly casted down from where she had been staring into her sister's eyes. She kept her eyes on her hands that were folded in front of her.

"Does this have to do with why I woke up this morning to a broken door hanging wide open off of its hinges?" Zelena asked seriously.

Regina still didn't look up. That was from when Emma kicked the door open. "Well yes..." She shook her head. "I mean, it was the Queen."

"What do you mean?" Zelena asked patiently.

Regina sighed slowly and decided to just get it over with. "She drugged Emma and I last night. Well, she slipped a passion potion into our drinks." She looked up when Zelena didn't say anything to find her watching her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. "Zelena, please..." She groaned. Zelena's mouth snapped shut then.

"You and Emma..." Zelena gasped. Her hand covered her mouth. Regina sighed and buried her face in her hands. So much for being secretive.

"Yes..." She groaned. "It was a huge mistake."

"Wow." Zelena breathed. Regina looked up with her hands still covering her face. She spread her middle and ring fingers so she could get a peek at her sister. Zelena looked more amused than anything. "What was that like?"

"Zelena..." Regina groaned. She removed her hands and glared at her sister. "That does not have..." Her sister raised a brow so she relented. "It was amazing. It was otherworldly and now I know what release and satisfaction feels like..."

Zelena nodded. "She seems like she's really good in bed. I don't know why she's wasting that on that disgusting pirate." She waved a finger at her sister. "I bet they do missionary every time."

Regina wrinkled her nose. She really didn't need the visual. Especially after she had been so intimate with Emma both physically and emotionally then Emma still turned around and chose Hook. She didn't want to think of what they had done in the same bed where Emma had claimed her and had taken such good care of her. She didn't need those memories tainted even further than they already were.

"Zelena..."

"I'm sorry." Zelena said automatically. "So what's going on with you and Emma?"

Regina frowned. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Zelena's brows rose as well as her voice a few octaves.

"Not a damn thing." Regina grumbled as she put her chin in her palm.

Zelena threw her arms up into the air and waved them around for a moment. The smallest Mills in the room was quite amused by her mommy's antics. "Emma made sweet love to you and you aren't going to pursue that?"

Regina chuckled and pointed a finger at her sister. "First of all, do not ever use that term and..." She frowned and her chuckle turned into an irritated groan. "Besides she chose Hook. She doesn't want me."

Zelena huffed and looked towards the window. The early morning was streaming in through the one above the sink but in Regina's world, everything still felt so dark and cold. She hated everything and just wanted to scream.

"Then she's an idiot." Zelena huffed. She pushed off of the sink and crossed the room to where Regina was sitting. She stopped on the opposite side of the kitchen island. She leaned on it, resting on her elbows. Regina was surprised when her sister took her hands and held them tightly. Zelena looked deeply into Regina's eyes. "That's her loss. If she wants to stay with a pirate that smells of rum and sea water all of the time, then so be it."

Regina let out a sad little chuckle. She wished that she could just let go but she couldn't. Three years of falling in love with someone is hard to erase even if they hurt you. But she decided the easiest way to deal with it was to not deal with it and focus on something else. "Zelena, what are we going to do about the Queen? I mean, she can't just go around spiking people's drinks with potions."

Zelena sighed and let her thumb stroke Regina's skin. "I'll handle my other sister. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Regina frowned but nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Zelena."

Zelena smiled a little then. "Well, what are big sisters for?"

Regina chuckled with a soft shake of her head. "You're really good at it. I'm truly fortunate that we found each other. Despite it all we're family."

Zelena nodded. "You're right. No matter what."

Regina smiled sincerely. "I love you, Zelena."

Zelena looked surprised for a moment and her mouth fell open. She quickly snapped it shut and smiled softly. "I love you, too."

They shared a smile and Regina knew. No matter what Zelena had her back and vice versa. They will get through this.

"Okay mom," Henry's voice drifted into the room before he did. When had it gotten so deep? She needed him to stop growing up. Like right then. She wondered if there was a spell for that. "I'm ready."

Regina looked over at her little man. Well he wasn't so little more. He was just a man. The only one she needed in her life. She nodded. "Very well. Let me grab my bag." She pulled her hand away from her sister. Zelena gave her a smile and Regina returned it. She stood from the seat and headed over to her niece. The baby was already smiling. Regina chuckled and kissed her little forehead. She pulled away and waved at the baby. Robin tried to imitate it but instead just ended up shaking her hand wildly. "You'll get it, Sweetheart."

"Will we see you for dinner?" Zelena asked. Regina looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes." She said. Zelena smiled in satisfaction. Regina looked down at her watch. She had to leave soon if she wanted to be on time. She nodded to herself before heading over to Henry. "I'll see you later but if you need anything before then please do not hesitate to call me." She said over her shoulder.

"Of course. Have a wickedly wonderful day." Zelena said behind her.

Regina chuckled. "You too!" She called over her shoulder before she and Henry slipped out of the room.

Everything was at the door. Her keys, her purse with everything in it. They could head straight out and start their day. She lead Henry to the front door and grabbed her things on the table in the foyer. She then adjusted her blazer. She gave Henry a look as if asking 'how do I look?' He nodded with a thumbs up. She smiled thanking him quietly.

Henry stepped around her and opened the front door, holding the door open. She gave him an impressed nod and stepped out onto the porch. She heard Henry shut the door behind them. She walked across the porch and down the steps with Henry following closely and down the pathway. She was trying really hard to remain calm. She was hiding a huge secret from Henry. She knew that but certain things thirteen year-old boys should not know about and that was definitely one of the things.

Henry opened the gate for her and she stepped out onto the sidewalk and the two of them headed over to the car. She unlocked it and opened the door for Henry. She waited for him to climb in before she rounded the car and slid in on the driver's side. She heard his door shut at the same time as hers.

"Seatbelt." She said as she did her own. Henry groaned and snapped his closed. She chuckled as she started the car. She pulled off and they set off to face the day.

* * *

Emma sighed as she leaned back in the chair at her desk. It was a miracle that she managed to drag herself to work. She was there physically but her mind was with Regina still. She couldn't get the events of the last couple of hours out of her head. The great sex, the cuddling and the almost sex they had early that morning. It was still surreal that Emma had the woman of her dreams in bed, writhing beneath her but she still screwed it up.

Leave it to her.

That morning Regina left Emma there kneeling on the bed, staring at the place where she had once laid. Emma was left there wishing she could turn back time or kick her own self in the ass. She had Regina right there and she let her go. She couldn't believe herself. She wanted to tell Regina to stay. She wanted to tell her that she needed her there with her and she never wanted to let her go. That night, even though she was under the influence meant so much to her. It wasn't just sex for her. It was intimacy in a way that Emma had never even been interested in experiencing until right then. She felt their souls intertwine as they became one. That's what she imagined true love felt like. It certainly was not what she felt for Hook. With him she felt hollow and empty. There was nothing romantic about him. While Regina made her feel whole and complete. The difference in the emotions each brunette made her feel was like night and day. Emma thought about nothing else but being with Regina while Emma didn't want to even be in the same house as Hook.

She knew what that was. It was her heart trying to tell her who to love. Regina already had her whole heart and soul. She wished she had gotten the chance to tell her that. She wished she didn't hesitate. She let her fear of rejection get the best of her yet again and it cost her greatly this time.

But she wasn't going to let this go. She had never felt the things that Regina made her feel. She felt so free and comfortable. Regina made her feel like a God in the bedroom and that was a definite stroke to her ego. Having the woman she loves so much moaning and squirming under her was exhilarating and she wanted to make Regina feel good like that all of the time.

After Regina left, Emma climbed out of the bed. She didn't bother to even acknowledge Hook that was standing in the doorway with a confused expression on. She passed him by with a warning of them needling to talk. That was all she said to him. She was sort of pissed at him for interrupting them. She remembered that she had no right since she was technically cheating on him in their bed. Either way. She wished that he could have stayed out longer.

She wanted to go tell Regina how she felt. She didn't want to just be someone's roommate anymore. She wanted to come home to someone she loved being with. Someone that she wanted to hold after a long day of work. Not someone she couldn't even stand to be in the same room with.

Emma had concluded sitting there at her desk that what she had with Hook was simple and superficial. What Emma needed was something deeper. A challenge. Something to work and fight for. Regina would give her that and she refused to lose her.

She stood from the desk and headed for the door, grabbing her jacket along the way. She stepped out into the front of the station. She looked over at the cells. She had almost forgotten that Grumpy was in one. The silence indicated that he still must have been sleeping off his drunken night before. Some old habits die hard she supposed. She had brought him in the night before after he had gotten drunk and almost had a brawl with Frankenstein. She was pretty sure that she was not going to be back in time before he awoke but her father would let him out. She had bigger fish to fry.

She walked straight to the door and she collided with something solid. She grunted at the force of it and looked up. She found her father staring at her with a concerned look on his face. He reached out and steadied her with his hands on each of her shoulders. He dipped his head so he could look her in the face. "Sorry Em." He said quickly. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. Not really no. She was nervous and antsy. "Yeah fine." She lied.

"Where are you heading off to?" He asked as he stepped around her. She turned to face him. She knew that he was just making conversation but her paranoia made her think he was being nosey.

"I have to do something. I might be back later or not." She said vaguely. She ignored her father's worried frown. "It's fine, Dad. There's just..." She sighed. Maybe he could help her. "Say for instance you and mom get into a fight..what would you do to apologize?"

David's face turned dark. "Why? Is Hook...?"

"No dad." Emma said quickly cutting him off. "I mean, if you accidentally hurt her feelings, how would you apologize?"

"Oh." He began rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, I would buy her flowers but your generation thinks that's cliche so..."

Emma nodded. True but Regina isn't from her generation if she was completely honest. She was very old-fashioned and that's something that Emma really liked about her. Regina was what Emma considered a woman. A real woman. Refined and classy. "What kind of flowers?"

"I don't think Hook is the flower type." David teased. Emma waved that off.

"It's not for Hook." She said quickly. She saw her father's wheels turning and he opened his mouth but she silenced him with a raised hand. "And I can't say who right now."

"Okay then..." He sighed. "What do they like?"

Emma smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice try, dad. How about balloons. Women like that, right?"

He made a face that said, 'aren't you a woman?' Then simply shrugged. "Sure but if she's from the old world, flowers are the way to go." He watched his daughter for any indication of who this woman might be. After receiving nothing he frowned. "Emma, are you..."

"Dad!" Emma groaned. "I have to go." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek quickly. "I love you. See you later." She didn't give him much of chance to respond because she pulled away from him and took off down the hallway in a jog.

"Love you, too, Emma!" He called behind her. Emma waved over her shoulder at him before slipping out of the station.

She headed over to the bug and fished her keys out of her pocket. She had one stop to make and then she was off to have the conversation that would change her life forever.

* * *

A plume of green smoke appeared in the kitchen of the farm house, it cleared out to reveal Zelena with little baby Robin strapped to her chest in a dark green baby carrier. She glanced around the kitchen but of course didn't find the Queen or Maleficent there. But she knew that they were lurking about somewhere because they usually only went out at night.

"Come on, Green bean..." She said to the baby that was currently distracted as she played with her mother's hair in her tiny hands. "Lets go see what your aunties are up to." She muttered before she set off to find the two other witches. She needed to have a little talk with those two.

Their actions harmed Regina. Any other time Zelena was always up for a good prank but when it came down to Regina getting hurt that's when she drew the line. She was very protective of Regina and didn't like when anyone hurt her. She wanted answers and she planed to get them.

Her search took her to the hallway and lead her to the sitting room. She peeked inside. It was a small room with a small television on a stand. There was a dark green leather couch in front of it off to the wall, an arm chair sat beside it and a coffee table was in the center of the room. Zelena expected to see the couple snuggled up on the couch reading but of course they weren't in there. She knew exactly where they were. She headed down the hallway until she reached the bedroom that the couple had been sharing. The door was wide open so she just hoped that the couple was decent and she wouldn't walk into something that would scar her and Robin for life.

She looked down at the baby and caught her just as she about to put the hair into her little mouth. "No." She said gently as she took the hair from the baby's hand. She quickly replaced it with a pacifier, popping it into the baby's mouth. Robin of course was unfazed and just grabbed more of her mother's hair and began playing with it as she sucked on her pacifier.

Zelena chuckled and rubbed her hand over the baby's head as she stepped over threshold into the bedroom. To her relief the two of them were not naked in bed but instead were fully dressed on the opposite side of the room, seated on a dark purple chaise by the window. The Queen was seated sideways lounging against the seat with her legs rested in Maleficent's lap and her eyes closed, while Maleficent was sitting up straight with a book in her hands reading.

Zelena cleared her throat as she and Robin strolled over to them. Both women looked over at her and smiled.

"Hello Zelena. Little Robin." Maleficent said in that sweet kind voice of hers. "How are you ladies today?"

"Well." Zelena said shortly. Maleficent's brows rose.

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm not." Zelena said sharply. "Because I'm confused as to why the Queen would give Regina and Emma those passion potions. For one thing Emma is already attached and secondly Regina is already in pain after Robin's death."

The Queen opened one of her eyes then and turned to Zelena. She opened her other eye. "Emma's boyfriend is a narcissistic jackass and Regina is lonely." She waved a dismissive hand. "I simply gave them the push they needed. I thought you would be pleased that your other sister has found love."

Zelena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I would be if she was happy."

The Queen's expression turned serious and Maleficent looked worried as well.

"What do you mean?" The Queen asked.

"Emma chose Hook over Regina." Zelena replied with an eye roll. "No surprise there. She's so wrapped up in that idiot. I mean, she cheated on him with my little sister and she still stays with him. Regina is devastated."

"No, no, no, no, no! " the Queen mumbled more to herself. She removed her legs from Mal's lap and turned so that she was sitting up right. "No, she wasn't supposed to get hurt. That wasn't the plan."

Zelena put her hands on her hips and eyed her other sister. "What was the plan?"

"They were supposed to be together then realize that they're true love and then live happily ever after." The Queen said quietly. Zelena had a feeling that she was holding something back but she wasn't in the mood. When Regina was upset so was she. She would have the same reaction if the Queen were hurt. Her eyes glanced over at Maleficent who was wearing a displeased frown.

"Well that didn't work." Zelena snipped.

"Where is Regina now?" Maleficent asked. Zelena shrugged.

"At work. What else could she do?"

Maleficent nodded and stood from the chaise. The Queen looked up at Maleficent. Her expression was both irritated and worried. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Maleficent looked back at her and sighed. "To see Regina."

"What have the two of you done?" Zelena asked. The Queen looked over at her sister.

"I really can not get into with you. I can tel you that I didn't mean to hurt Gina. I'm really sorry about that." She said sincerely. "I wonder how Hook would feel if he knew what Emma had done with Regina."

"Come on, sis." Zelena sighed.

"What?" The Queen snapped. "No one hurts my other half and gets away with it. Let's see how Emma feels when she has her heart broken."

"Now let's not be hasty." Maleficent said calmly. "Emma is young. She's probably scared. Let's just give her some time."

"What is there to be afraid of?" Zelena asked completely exasperated.

"Mommy and Daddy Dearest." Maleficent and the Queen both said in unison. Zelena's brows rose as well as little Robin's. She and the baby shared a look. Zelena looked back up at the couple.

"You too are perfect for each other." Zelena grumbled.

"That's true." The Queen said with a small shrug and a smile.

"Thank you, dear." Maleficent said dryly. Zelena rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a compliment."

Maleficent chuckled. "Oh I know, dear." She ran her hand over her clothes, straightening them. "Anyway, I'm off to see Regina."

"I'd rather you didn't." Zelena said harshly. "I would prefer that the both of you stay as far away from Regina as possible."

Maleficent made a face. "Yes, alright." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Have a lovely day."

Then with a wave of her hand, she was enveloped in a cloud of black smoke. Zelena huffed when Mal vanished from the room then looked back at the Queen who simply shrugged.

"I don't like it either." She said with an eye roll. "Anyway... come over here and let me see my niece." She opened her arms and made a grabby motion with her hands.

Zelena rolled her eyes with a small smile as she took the seat beside her little sister.

* * *

After thinking it over for a while she decided that buying flowers was nice and all but she needed to come to Regina with something a little more. Flowers is one thing. 'I love you's' are another but actually showing her that she wanted her was something a bit different. In the time that Emma had known Regina she had learned that Regina was more of a fan of action than words. Emma wanted to be with her so she had to show her. That meant letting go of her fears and being completely fearless. That was starting with Hook.

He had become more of a crutch than anything. She didn't love him and he was more infatuated with her than he was actually in love. The relationship hadn't been working out since it started and she wanted to kick herself for it taking a love potion to show her that she and Regina were meant to be.

Regina was the perfect partner. They both loved their son, they were already friends, they understood each other. They were complete opposites but Emma was always attracted to people who were nothing like her. All of this time she thought that Regina was out of her league and it turned out that she probably was but for some odd reason she wanted Emma.

She knew that this could work. She knew that she could be happy for the first time in her life but she just needed to let go of some of the strings that were holding her down.

She walked up the porch steps with a mission in mind. Let Hook down easy. The two of them move on. She settles down with Regina and Hook finds his true happy ending because it isn't her. She opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Hook?" She called as she walked through the foyer. She of course didn't get a reply. So she continued looking for him. She knew he didn't go out to do anything productive. He was home either hungover or sleeping his pirate's life away.

It didn't take long for her to locate him crashed out on the couch in the living room. His flask was laying empty on the floor and Emma grimaced when she looked at the television screen. There was some kind of pirate porn playing on the screen. The first question that Emma had was where did he get it. The second question was how'd he figure out how to work the television. Well anything could be achieved with the right incentives.

She rolled her eyes and looked back down at the sleeping man. She picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned the television off. He still hadn't woken up. She slapped his boot. She just wanted to get it over with so that she could get over to Regina's and talk to her.

The man didn't even stir. She groaned and shoved his leg. "Hook, get up."

He let out a disgusting snorting sound and Emma realized that after sleeping with Regina for one night she had become spoiled to the fact that the woman is a sound sleeper and she wakes up gracefully. Currently she's looking at Killian and she's wondering how that relationship even happened.

"Move your feet. We need to talk." She said dryly. The man groaned and put his muddy boot covered feet onto the floor and slowly pulled himself up. Emma grimaced and plopped down onto the couch beside him. She stayed on the opposite side of the couch. She really did not want him to touch her. This is honestly the most time they've spent together in weeks and she just wanted it to be over.

"What's on your mind, Swan?" He asked as he slumped back against the couch and put his boots up on the coffee table. She glowered at him but of course he was oblivious to it. She rolled her eyes and decided to just get it over with.

"Killian," She sighed. She rubbed at her forehead. She knew that he wasn't going to take it easily but for once she was putting her feelings before his. After going to hell to rescue him and forgiving him more times than she should have it was time that she took her own feelings into consideration after all that time. "I think you've noticed that we've been growing apart lately."

"Yes." He said with a nod. "I did. We need to reconnect." He made a sloppy movement of locking his fingers together. "Get the fire back."

Emma made a face. What fire? "No actually. Um... there's no easy way to say this... but..."

"Say what?" He asked, rudely interrupting her.

"I um... I think we should break up." She blurted out. She shut her eyes and waited for the temper tantrum. When it never came but instead he remained quiet she opened her eyes slowly and chanced a look at him. He was just staring at her unblinking with a blank expression. "Killian." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it then and chuckled. "I'm sorry I thought you said you no longer wished to be with me."

"I did." She said followed by a grimace. "Its just not working and I-"

"Is there someone else?" He asked immediately.

Her eyes widened. "Yes." She confessed. "Its just I feel for them what I should feel for you. It's not fair to either of us. I'm not happy and I'm sure you aren't."

He nodded and stood up abruptly. "Say no more." He said calmly. A little too calm. She could practically sense the incoming storm. "I'll get my things."

She frowned and looked down at her hands. "Killian."

"I can't understand how you could just let this go. After all that we've been through. You just toss our true love away."

Emma flinched at those words. She was almost positive that he wasn't her true love. She kept her mouth shut though. She didn't need to twist the knife. "I'm sorry." Was all she said. "I just can't do this anymore. I hope that we can be friends."

The man scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head. "I wish you didn't lead me on, Emma." He said quietly. "All of this time..." He shook his head again. "I hope you understand how much you hurt me." He looked at her one last time before leaving the room.

When he was completely gone Emma blew out a breath and fell back against the couch. That was much too easy. She knew that she was in for a huge blow out. It wasn't like Hook to just walk away after being told that he was being dumped for someone else. She knew that she needed to keep her guard up.

She just hoped that he will understand that it was what was best. It was their chance at a happy ending. She couldn't give him that if he couldn't give her one. She hoped that one day it will be clear to him.

She stood from the couch and brushed her jeans off. That's something that she could deal with later. Right now she had things to do.

She heard the door slam to the bedroom and she sighed. Well he did have a tantrum after all. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room. She headed straight to the front door but stopped at the foyer. She looked back at the staircase and it dawned on her that once she stepped out of that front door nothing will ever be the same.

Sure she worried about what was to come but she was even more excited to have the life that she always wanted. A family of her own. She took a deep breath then opened the front door. Her happy ending was right out there. She just had to go for it.

She stepped out onto the porch and inhaled the fresh air before exhaling. It all starts here. She went down the stairs and began heading for the bug.

She knew that Regina was going to make her fight for her and Emma Swan was up to the challenge. She just hoped that Regina was ready for her.

* * *

It's a strange thing really. When you try not to think about something or someone, it turns out to be the only thing you could think of. That has been the case all day. Regina couldn't bring herself to think of anything but Emma Swan when that was the last person she should have been thinking of. Emma didn't think of her when she let her leave that morning. Besides she's probably busy playing house with that one handed bastard. She thought bitterly. She huffed and ran a hand over her face. She hadn't gotten any work done the entire day. She had forms that needed reviewing and conferences to attend. She couldn't keep putting things off. She needed to get it together.

She groaned in frustration and threw herself back into work. She signed off a few forms giving more money towards the school. Snow White wouldn't get off her case about that one. She set it aside and when she looked over again, there was a rose sat directly in the center of her desk. She looked over and was surprised to see Maleficent there leaned up against her desk wearing a small smile.

"Hello beautiful." The sorceress said as her smile widened.

"Hello Maleficent." Regina greeted with a small smile. That was a pleasant surprise. She picked up the pretty black rose and smelled it. It made her smile a little. She hadn't smiled since she dropped off Henry. "What can I do for you?"

Mal smirked. "I can think of a few things."

Regina returned the smirk then. There was nothing wrong with a little meaningless flirting. Maleficent was with the Queen and she knew where she stood with Regina. Bad girls didn't really cut it for Regina anymore. "I'm sure my other half could do it for you."

Mal chuckled then. "Who told you?"

"She did." Regina pointed out dryly. The Queen made sure that Regina knew that she and Maleficent were an item. Regina didn't particularly care but she took it for what it was. A warning for her to stay away from Maleficent which wasn't exactly a problem. "So you can't have your queen and eat her other half too."

Maleficent laughed softly and waved a finger at Regina. "Still as sharp as ever, my dearest."

Regina smiled and leaned back in the chair. She needed a break anyway and a distraction. "So you've come to check on me?"

Maleficent shrugged a shoulder softly and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched Regina for a moment with those intense eyes until the mayor squirmed in her seat with discomfort. "I heard about the Charming girl."

Regina sighed. Of course she did. "Who told you?" She asked dryly.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Maleficent smirked and nodded her head, relenting. "Zelena. Now before you get upset allow me to explain."

Regina leaned her elbow on the armrest of the chair and put her chin in her palm as she waited. "Go on."

"She came to confront the other queen." Maleficent explained. "She was upset because what she had done hurt you. The Queen was merely trying to..." She waved her hands around vaguely. "Help you."

Regina poked out her bottom lip and sighed. "Why would she do that? She hates me."

"Her feelings for you are complicated." Maleficent sighed. "Look. She wanted you and Emma to have a happily ever after but apparently the little blonde princess messed that up."

"Why would she help me?" Regina pressed. She still couldn't wrap her head around that.

"Honestly?" Mal asked. Regina simply nodded. "She's bored. Without her pursuit of revenge she doesn't have much. The young Prince is always with you or Emma. She just needed something to do so I guess she chose matchmaking."

Regina raised a brow. She still wasn't buying it. "But she's lousy at that. She should get a different job." She pouted. Maleficent chuckled. She reached over and squeezed Regina's arm.

"Don't give up." She said firmly. "She will come around."

Regina made a face and shook her head. "I wanted her to chose me." She said quietly.

"And she did."

Regina looked up at Maleficent with an adorable furrowed brow. "What do you mean?"

"You are still that young girl that I met so long ago." The Dragon said with a chuckle. "You do know how love and passion potions work, yes?"

Regina's frown deepened. "Yes. I've never used one but I'm aware. Both have to be taken willingly and once under the influence both parties have a difficult time controlling their actions. Love potions could be broken with a little kiss while passion potions need a little more.."

Mal hummed the affirmative with a nod. "Correct but what else?"

Regina shook her head. There really isn't much else. "That's it."

Maleficent held up a finger. Automatically going into magic teacher mode. "You are forgetting that both need to already feel love for one another."

Regina's mouth fell open. That's right. She remembered reading that. "Oh."

Mal chuckled. "Oh." She repeated back. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Regina sighed. What could she do? If Emma loved her but still wanted Hook there was nothing she could do.

"Don't be like that, Regina." Maleficent sighed. "Where is the woman so determined to cast the Dark Curse that she took on a pregnant Dragon?"

"You're sleeping with her." Regina deadpanned.

Maleficent smirked. "Yes well..."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I thought you were here to cheer me up. You're making me feel worse." She poked out her bottom lip again in a pout.

Mal chuckled. "I'm sorry. You're right. I-"

The sound of the door to Regina's office flying open and hitting the wall cut her off. Regina flinched at the sound and they both looked over to see Emma standing there in the doorway. Her chest was heaving and she looked out of breath as if she had been running, her eyes were wide and locked on Regina's and there was nothing but pure determination on her face. Regina growled deep within her chest and shot to her feet. She glared at Emma but Emma was obviously not intimidated because she still charged into the room and straight up to the desk.

"What is it with you and breaking my doors?" Regina said with a scowl.

"We need to talk." Emma said, ignoring the bite in Regina's tone and leaving no room for argument. Regina raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That so?"

"Yes." Emma sighed.

Regina shook her head and sat back down in her seat. She leaned back, leaving as much room as possible between her and Emma. She crossed one leg over the other and glanced at Emma. The sheriff was watching her with a worried frown. "We have nothing to discuss." Regina snipped.

Emma continued to stare at her and Regina glared back. Neither of them wanting to be the first to look away. Regina had no idea what either of them were trying to prove whenever that happened but she was not one to back down. This went on for a few moments before Maleficent cut in.

"I'm going to take my leave." She said softly as if only addressing Regina. She moved closer, invading Regina's space. "I will be seeing you soon." She whispered into her ear before placing a kiss into Regina's hair. She lingered for a moment before pulling away. The older woman then straightened up and looked over her shoulder, she gave Emma a wink before vanishing in her signature cloud of black smoke.

Regina didn't even acknowledge that Maleficent had left. Instead she kept her eyes on those soft green ones. Neither of the two broke their staring contest. Regina's glare only intensified as Emma's eyes became pleading.

"We need to talk." She repeated.

Regina chuckled and looked back down at her paperwork. She let Emma win that one if that meant that she didn't have to look into her beautiful eyes any longer. "We have nothing to discuss, Miss Swan." She could practically feel Emma bristle at that. She knew exactly how to get under Emma's skin and that was the best way.

"Emma." Emma corrected. "You seemed to know it last night."

"Stop!" Regina snapped. "That was a mistake. This whole thing between us was a mistake. It was my fault for thinking we could be anything more than co-parents."

"Oh shut the hell up." Emma groaned. Regina's mouth fell open then snapped shut. Regina fixed Emma with an icy glare. How dare she. "I mean, Regina. Stop it. You felt it last night and this morning just like I did. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I got scared. I know I shouldn't have."

Regina scoffed. "Hurt my feelings? Hardly. I would have to give a damn first." She said harshly and Emma looked wounded for a moment before her determination took over again.

"Cut the shit, Regina." Emma snapped. "I mean, I'm trying to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Regina cut in. What could there possibly be left to say?

"I..."

"Stop it." Regina said quietly. She instantly knew what was coming. "I can't do this, Emma."

"Neither can I. This is so scary but I promised you that I would help you find your happy ending. Isn't that the only reason I exist? To make sure that everyone gets a happy ending?" She received nothing but a raised brow and pursed lips from Regina. She sighed as her shoulders slumped. "If I can give you a happy ending and find mine in the process, then let's do it. Let's be together."

Regina was feeling a migraine coming on. She began rubbing her forehead. She wanted desperately to be with Emma. She wanted to love her and raise Henry with her but she had to protect herself. Emma already hurt her. "I can't do this, Emma." She said quietly.

"Okay." Emma said finally giving in. "When would be a better time?"

"I can't do this ever." Regina sighed. "I can't get hurt again, Emma. I can't handle being second to anyone. Especially to Hook..." She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push away the tears that were threatening to spill over. She exhaled softly. Regina Mills refused to let this woman see her cry. "I can't... Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma let out a huff and placed her hands on the desk. She leaned closer to her. "Regina, look at me." Regina heard Emma whisper. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Emma. Emma was staring into her eyes and that's when she saw it. All of the love and hope there. Regina's heart squeezed painfully. "I love you, Regina. I'm so in love with you and I will do anything to show you that."

Regina frowned. She wanted to believe her. She did. There was nothing more she wanted than to have Emma. "I love you too, Emma." She said quietly. A huge smile spread across Emma's beautiful face. "But I need time. I'm.."

"Scared?" Emma asked with a smile still present.

Regina nodded. "Yes. I just..."

Emma gave her an encouraging smile. "Take all the time you need." She straightened up and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I know you need action more than words." She added. "So I should let you know that Hook and I are done."

Regina's mouth fell open and then it snapped shut. "Oh."

"Yep." Emma grinned. "I feel so free. It's an amazing feeling."

Regina raised a brow then. "So you want to get right into another relationship?"

Emma shrugged. "With you? Yes."

"Well then." Regina said as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She didn't expect this. She was at a loss for words and she didn't know what to do honestly. Emma was really trying this time.

"So, I'm all yours." Emma said brightly. "I want you. I promise to always put you first and to be brave for you. I understand that you need time. I'm willing to wait to have you. I just want you to know that I want you and I need you."

Regina looked at Emma and felt nothing but adoration. She stared at Emma in awe. "Emma, we have to try this out and see if it will work."

"And I'm confident that we will work." Emma said simply. "We'll go on a test run, what do you say?"

Regina really had nothing to lose. She loved Emma and she was trying. "I will think about it."

Emma grinned. "Good." She sighed. "So can I call you tonight?"

Regina smiled with a shake of her head. She didn't see a reason not. She enjoyed their telephone conversations. Emma could be a lot more mature that Regina ever expected. "Of course."

"Okay so..." Emma said as she began backing up towards the door. She obviously didn't want to push Regina too far too quickly. "I'll let you get back to work." That earned a smile from Regina and Emma's face lit up then. "Can I text you?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes, Emma."

Emma threw her fist into the air as a sign of victory. "Sweet "

Regina shook her head with a fond smile. "That will be all, Sheriff." She said with a hint of flirtation which made Emma grin even wider.

"Thank you, madam mayor." Emma said with a sloppy bow.

"Oh and Emma..." She said gently. Emma looked up at her with furrowed brows and a small frown. "You do not only exist to give everyone a happy ending. Your purpose is bigger and greater than that. You are a product of true love. You're here because we all needed a hero but that is not your only reason for existence. Don't sell yourself short."

Emma's face lit up again at Regina's words. "Wow."

Regina smiled with a shake of her head. "Have a nice day, Sheriff Swan."

"Oh right. I have a town to protect." Emma chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Regina chuckled and waved at Emma. Emma waved back. She gave Regina a little wink before she turned around and took her leave. Regina was left alone with a small smile on her face. She put her chin in her palm and thought of how things had changed. She had Emma. Her smile widened. The day didn't end as terribly as she thought it would. Things were actually getting better. She was excited for what was to come and it had been a very long time since that had happened.

Emma surprised her. She did well with letting Hook go so that they could be together. That was also the best decision for Emma. Now they both could have their best chance.

A happy ending.

She heard a small tinkling sound coming for her phone that indicated that she had received a message. She grabbed her phone that was perched at the end of her desk. She unlocked it and opened her messages. A radiant smile spread across her face as she read the most recent one.

 **Emma:** _Hello Gorgeous_.

She typed a quick message back.

 **Regina** : _Miss me already?_

A reply was almost immediate.

 **Emma** : _Of course._

Regina chuckled and sent back a winking emoji. As she waited for Emma to reply, she looked down at her desk at the little back box. She shook her head. She didn't even know why she had an assistant. He was absolutely useless. She pressed for the intercom and leaned closer to it.

"Kevin?"

"Yes boss?" The male Australian accented voice said back almost immediately through the speakers on the box.

"Can you come in here for a moment?"

"Yes I can boss."

She waited until she saw the man step into her office. He was wearing dark blue jeans and back boots. He had on a white short sleeved button down under a dark blue vest. At least he had on a tie and his short blonde hair was done nicely. She couldn't move passed his glasses without the lenses though.

"Hello Boss." He greeted happily.

Regina cleared her throat. "Did you have a message for me?" She asked calmly.

He frowned and shook his head. Then after a moment it hit him and Regina could see it all over his face. He snapped his fingers and wagged one at her. "Oh yes, Sheriff Swan is here to see you."

Regina facepalmed and sighed. What an idiot.

* * *

By the time Maleficent had returned, Zelena had taken her leave. She was trying to train Robin to nap alone and she needed to keep up the routine so the pair went home to Regina's house. The queen hated that Zelena left her alone. Not only right then but she hated that she moved from the farmhouse. She didn't have Zelena, her big sister. She didn't have Henry. It was as if they had all chosen Regina. The good her. What Henry failed to understand was that she raised him when Regina couldn't. She taught him to be the man that he was. Was she strict? Hell yes but it was for his own good. To protect him. The only reason he chose Regina was because she coddles him. She treats him like a child instead of a man. That's just going to make him weak after all she had gone through to make him strong. He was already a brat. How much worse could he get?

Overall she felt the loneliness. She missed her sister and her son. Sure Maleficent and Lily provided some kind of familial stability but there's nothing like having her own child love her. That was all she wanted. The love of her child.

She had a plan to get that back. She refused to live in loneliness any longer.

And since Regina had taken it all from her, she decided that it was only fair that she give something back. That's when she cooked up the little plan to check her other half's fertility. She and Maleficent both came up with the plan to test the queen's theory. Maleficent wasn't too keen on the idea of deceiving Regina but once the queen convinced her that it would give them the chance to raise a child together, she came around. She was still a bit weary though.

Maleficent who is the queen of potions cooked up the passion potion and they both did the conception spell over it. All that Regina had to do was drink it and they would know. It would be weeks before they knew for sure but Maleficent had a gift for sniffing those things out. So when she went off to see Regina, she probably got a whiff of it and she could tell her whether it took or not.

The thing about conception spells is that it could either work or not. They never fail. So if it doesn't work the first time then it will not work at all.

She knew the time had come as soon as she felt Maleficent enter the room. She could feel her magic and even with her back turned, she knew that Maleficent had been grinning. She obviously had good news for her. She didn't bother to turn around as she stared out of the window. Sometimes she missed the Enchanted Forest and others she was glad she was where she was.

"So I saw Regina." Maleficent announced as she stepped around the chaise that the queen was still perched on. The Queen could hear the joy in her voice. She turned away from the window and looked up at Maleficent. She was right. There was a huge smile on her face. Which was very rare that Maleficent wore anything but an indifferent expression. This excited her.

"And?" She wouldn't admit it but she was slightly worried about the mayor. They never took heartbreak well.

"She's going to be okay." Mal sighed as she took the seat beside her. "When I left, the lovely saviour had stopped by to confess her love for her."

The Queen chuckled. "Wow Princess Charming works quick." She was relieved. She hoped that everything worked out well.

Maleficent smirked. "I'll say."

The Queen nodded then turned back to the window. "So? Anything else?"

"Oh." Maleficent gasped. "Right. I got the chance to smell Regina's hair." She ignored the look that the queen gave her. "And she is indeed pregnant."

The Queen smiled. "So it took?"

Maleficent laughed. "It took. Congratulations, the two of you are going to be mothers."

"And you."

Maleficent smiled softly. She always had a hard time including herself into those types of things. "And me."

"Now we can speed up the pregnancy so that little bun could bake a little quicker." The Queen said already plotting.

"How about, no." Maleficent said with a sigh and her hand covered the Queen's. "I say for now we leave her be."

"Fine." The Queen pouted. She was anxious and she didn't want to wait nine months.

"Good." Maleficent said with a smirk. She brought their hands up and kissed the back of the Queen's. "Now what do you say that you and I... go spend some time together and celebrate?"

"Like how?" The Queen asked curiously. She thought they were going to repeat the night before and she would have been up for it.

Maleficent said nothing but smirked and two wine glasses appeared in her hands. She handed one to the Queen and with another flick of her wrist, a bottle of wine appeared in her free hand. She gave the Queen a smile as she leaned over and filled her glass with sweet red wine. Mal knew that that was the Queen's favorite.

"To motherhood." Maleficent said with a small smile as she held up her glass.

The Queen 'clinked' her glass against Maleficent's "To motherhood."

They shared a chuckle. Both suddenly excited for the future and what was to come...

Cheers to a job well done.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi. So I had an author's note up but I took it down because I don't like to use chapters for notes.**

 **Anyway, I wrote this and edited it with a summer flu and hopped up on cold medicine so... but I hope it clears up some of the questions...**

 **Warnings for morning sickness stuff and mentions of abortion.**

 **Also Ruby is back in storybrooke.**

 **Notes at the end of the story.**

Chapter Three

Regina let out a soft groan. She felt a painful tightening in her gut and she gently placed a hand on her stomach as if that would sooth it. Nothing would sooth it. She's tried teas, soups and ginger ale. None of it worked. Every morning for the past week it had been the same exact thing. She would wake up with a stomach ache and a harsh rumbling deep within her gut. Nausea was always eminent. Some mornings she made it to the bathroom and others she didn't. No matter what, the result was always disgusting. This morning was no different. She's pretty sure that she had never been that violently ill and when she was a toddler she had Scarlet fever. She survived that but she was afraid that a stomach virus was what was going to take her out this time. She heaved again, emptying the very limited contents of her stomach. She didn't bother to put much into her stomach and she wasn't going to until whatever the hell it was ran its course. The less that went in. The less came out. That was her theory. Although it was easier said than done- given the fact that she was hungry all of the time but she just chalked that up to losing fluids and her body needing to replenish.

If she were still the Evil Queen she would have thought that someone had poisoned her, or had they...

She shook that thought off as her stomach began to calm. No one would poison her. She was good now... people liked her and wanted her around. They wouldn't harm her or she hoped they wouldn't. She was clearly being paranoid. She's probably delirious.

She had no idea how long she had been in the bathroom with her head stuck inside the toilet or how long it would take before she could give her whole body a break but she knew that it was not going to be over any time soon. The gasping and gagging made her even more nauseas. Plus her stomach and throat were sore. To make it even worse there was a throbbing developing in her head. Regina was strong. She never admitted defeat and she prided herself in that but in all honesty this virus was kicking her ass. Nothing could fight it off. She's finally found a villain that she couldn't defeat.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. Regina lifted her head up for a moment and wiped some sweaty hair from her forehead. She knew she looked like hell ten times over. She was venturing into zombie territory. Her much too honest son told her that she looked like she was dying. Although he said it in a joking manner Regina could tell that he was seriously worrying himself. He wouldn't stay away and she needed him to. She could be contagious. She sent him to his other mother's house so that she wouldn't infect him because she would never forgive herself for infecting her son with that nasty virus.

There was another knock. That one more urgent than the last. She inhaled a deep breath which only made her feel worse. She exhaled but then need to be sick again. She groaned softly as she clutched the sides of the toilet bowl tighter.

"Henry, I told you to stay at your mother's house or your grandparents. I'm pretty sure I'm contagious and I-"

"Regina, Regina." A familiar voice came through the door. She knew sure as hell that was not Henry. This made Regina freeze and her stomach lurched. "I'm here because Henry is worried about you and damn it so am I."

Regina sighed. Of course, Emma Swan. Now any other time Regina would have delighted in seeing her best friend. But right now she just needed some time to regroup, besides she didn't want Emma to see her looking ready for burial. She also didn't want to make her sick.

"I'm fine, Emma." She said through the door weakly. "It's just a little stomach bug."

"Regina, you've been sick for a week. That's no little bug." Emma said sternly. "Let me in. Let me look at you."

"No." Regina groaned out. "Just go away." She managed to pull herself off of the floor and flushed the toilet. She began almost crawling to the sink.

"No." Emma snapped. "You're my... friend and I need to know that you're okay. Please, Gina."

"Em..." Regina sighed. "Please just..." She splashed some water on her face. She refused to look at her reflection because she already knew what she looked like and she didn't need to be reminded.

"Fine." She heard Emma grumble.

Regina sighed in relief and reached for the mouthwash. She began pouring some in the cup when she felt a sudden gust of wind. Startled, she dropped the cup spilling the blue liquid into the sink.

"What the hell, Gina?" Emma screamed, causing Regina to flinch as the grayish cloud of smoke she appeared in cleared.

"I should have known you wouldn't have respected my wishes." Regina grumbled as she refilled the cup. "How very Charming of you."

She also knew that Emma wouldn't be able to stay away. Ever since that moment in Regina's office Emma had been trying to show Regina how she felt about her but Regina kept Emma in the well... friend zone. All kisses were avoided, all hugs refused and love you's not returned. Regina had no idea why but without being under the influences of a love spell she had a difficult time expressing her feelings for Emma. Emma was patient though and gentle. She gave her space when she needed it but never gave up. She was always there when Regina needed her and refused to back off when Regina pushed her away out of fear. Emma was consistent.

Even in a moment like this, Emma didn't back off. She understood Regina's nature and never tried to change her. She understood that Regina was feisty and she loved her fire. Emma simply gave the other woman a grin and went to step closer but thought better of it. She didn't stop the little game though.

"I know you get grumpy when you're sick, Regina." Emma chuckled. "I was worried and I had to know you were okay."

"I'm fine." Regina whined. She poured the mouthwash into her mouth and began swishing it around. The little burn was nice but the taste made her even more nauseous. She just prayed that she wouldn't be sick in front of Emma.

"I mean, you don't seem fine." Emma pointed out. "You look like shit and you can barely stand. That's hardly nothing."

Regina glared at Emma through the mirror but the sheriff stood her ground. Regina said nothing, instead she continued swishing the mouthwash around for a while and then spitting. She then rinsed her mouth and reached for her toothbrush. She silently began spreading toothpaste onto it. She made a mental note to buy a new toothbrush after she got better. Not need to infect herself again.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Regina said dryly. "Women love hearing that."

Wait did that sound as bitter as she thought it did? Nevertheless, Emma was being irritating.

"Don't 'Miss Swan' me." Emma barked. Then her voice softened. "You're always beautiful to me but you look sick, baby." When Emma didn't get a response, she sighed in irritation and pushed the conversation. "What are your symptoms?"

Regina shrugged. "Gee... I don't know, vomiting and cramping?"

Emma nodded. "Fever?"

Regina shook her head as she popped the toothbrush into her mouth and began brushing. She kept quiet as Emma appeared to be thinking. She started to make a snide comment about Emma not thinking too hard but instead she kept the toothbrush in her mouth. Emma still remained quiet as she nibbled her lip adorably in thought. Regina didn't want to focus on that so she quickly rinsed her mouth and turned the sink off. She turned to face Emma so that she could deal with her head on. She crossed her arms and leaned against the porcelain surface. She still felt like she had been hit by a truck but she had to stand her ground.

"Any diarrhea?" Emma asked finally and Regina felt nothing but embarrassment. "What about headaches?"

"No to both of those..." Regina said with a sharp look at Emma for being so invasive but Emma just raised her brows and waited. Regina sighed dramatically. "I just get these sudden waves of nausea. I try not to eat because of it but I'm always starving."

Emma nodded. She appeared to have thought something then shook it off. "Maybe you should see Doctor Whale." It was not a question or suggestion.

"It's a no from me." Regina quipped. "Besides, I was expecting Doctor Swan to give me her expert diagnoses."

Emma laughed then made a face at Regina. "Shut up and let's get you into bed."

Regina shook her head. "I'm Fine." She snapped but Emma didn't back off. "I don't need you to babysit me."

"I'm not." Emma said gently. "I'm just..."

"Just what?" Regina half shouted. "Just what, Emma? Doing the noble Charming thing and forcing everyone to accept your help?" Her voice rose. "Or what? Making up for how you hurt me? Huh?" She pushed off of the sink and inched closer to Emma. "Is this because of guilt, Emma? Because if it is, I don't want any of this."

"Regina..." Emma looked like she had been slapped and oh Regina wanted to do just that but she had no idea why. She was suddenly furious and for some reason it was all directed at Emma. "Babe."

Regina raised a finger. "Don't you dare. You lost the right to call me that when you chose-"

"Fuck off, Regina!" Emma screamed and Regina was slightly shocked by it but fixed her face into a scowl. "I understand that you are upset and you are scared but you know I will never hurt you on purpose. You're really starting to piss me off."

Regina scoffed. "Piss you off. I-"

"Nah uh." Emma said sharply with a raise of her hand. "I'm speaking. You've had your turn for the past few weeks and now it's mine." When Regina fell completely silent Emma continued. "I've tried everything. I'm trying to love you the best way I know how. I give you space, I give you attention, I'm giving you time but you're not giving me anything back, Regina. I thought we were passed this. You said you would give me a chance but you haven't. You're giving me nothing, Regina."

"I don't owe you anything." Regina growled. She couldn't find where the anger was coming from and it just upset her further.

"No but you owe it to yourself." Emma's voice was sharper than Regina had heard it. "You owe it to yourself to be loved, Regina. You know that I would fight a million battles to keep you safe but all you do is fight me."

"You hurt me, Emma. I thought I could get over it but I couldn't." Regina's voice was still angry.

"Regina..."

"No Emma, I'm not feeling well and I can't do this." She stormed over to where Emma was standing before the door and tried to brush passed her. "I can't."

Emma's hand shot out and wrapped around Regina's wrist before she could reach for the knob. "Regina, we're not done."

"Well I am." Regina said snatching her hand away.

"I understand that you're hurt." Emma said. "And I'm trying to fix it but you won't let me." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper and Regina watched those bright green eyes gloss over with tears. "I hope you understand that when you fight me when all I want to do is make you happy, is breaking my heart too."

Regina's heart shattered then. She could feel the pieces splintering inside of her and a rush of self loathing and hatred crashed into her and she knew right then and there that she didn't deserve Emma Swan. Why was she doing that to her? She didn't deserve that. "Emma," her voice broke on her love's name. She didn't mean to hurt her. "I..."

Emma shook her head.."I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Regina couldn't stop herself when she threw herself into Emma's arms. Emma of course caught her. Regina wrapped herself around Emma. She just had to hold her. "I'm so sorry." Regina whispered because she couldn't manage more over the lump in her throat. She hurt Emma and Emma apologized for expressing her feelings. That's something she recognized in herself. It's when you're stifled and you're afraid to say how you feel because you fear it would cause those around you discomfort. That came from years in the system, then onto parents who controlled her every move and to a misogynist asshole like her ex boyfriend. Regina would never ask Emma to hide her feelings. She loved her too much and Emma was right. Regina hadn't been fair by not reciprocating and showing her she loved her back. "Emma, I didn't... I..." She sighed. "Okay. Emma, I need you to talk to me. I didn't know that it was hurting you so badly. You didn't seem...well, upset."

"Its okay." Emma said wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I should have told you before it built up. I just want you so bad."

"Me too." Regina said softly. "Emma, I'm going to make it up to you. I swear."

"You don't have to do anything." Emma said softly. "Just let me be with you."

For the first time Regina felt herself opening up completely. "Okay."

Emma pulled her tighter against her. "Good." She whispered. "Ready to give us a chance, baby?"

"Yes." Regina said finally.

Emma kissed her cheek. "Let's do it."

Regina said nothing but continued to hold on to Emma. Emma let her. After a moment she pulled back. She needed to lie down. She didn't have to say a word. Emma could tell by her face alone.

"Come on." Emma said taking her hand. "Let's go to bed."

Regina didn't even have the energy to resist and she decided in that moment to give herself to Emma completely. So she allowed herself to be helped out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. Emma walked her over to the bed and sat her down on it. Emma gently reached for the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. She then worked on the waist band of her yoga pants, leaving Regina in nothing but her matching black underwear.

"Oh sheriff..." Regina purred.

Emma chuckled and placed a hand to Regina's forehead. "You know you agreed to be my girlfriend, right?"

Regina smiled. "Yes."

Emma smiled but it turned into a frown. "You're warm."

"Well I'm alive, Emma."

Emma laughed. "Hush. You're running a fever."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Emma said simply. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. She gave Regina a stern look as if warning her that she was serious. "Where's your thermometer?"

"Medicine cabinet." Regina said with an eye roll. Emma turned on her heels and began heading for the bathroom. "No." Regina sighed. "The one out in the hallway."

Emma stopped and began heading in the opposite direction towards the bedroom door. She pulled it open and slipped out into the hallway. Regina laid back and waited. She pulled her blankets up over her body. She felt a bit of a chill and she thought for a moment that Emma was probably right. She did have a fever but she would never admit that.

Emma returned a moment later with the small clear rectangular plastic casing. "It was sitting right there." The sheriff said with a small smile. She walked over and perched herself on the edge of her bed. She opened the case and pulled out the small device and looked at it. "Okay." She said pressing the little black button. "Here. Open up." She instructed as she brought it to Regina's mouth. Regina rolled her eyes and complied because she knew Emma wouldn't quit. She lifted her tongue so that Emma could shove it in. Regina snapped her mouth shut and Emma laughed. "Behave."

"I kind of like putting things in your mouth." Emma muttered in a tone that Regina recognized as filthy. She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "I might have something that you would like in there though."

Regina raised a brow causing Emma to laugh. By Emma's expression Regina could tell that she was only half joking. Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit curious though. She wondered if Emma meant herself or something else like a toy. She really needed to know.

A soft beeping alerted her that her temperature was taken. Before Regina could reach up, Emma plucked it from her mouth. She read the small screen and her brows rose.

"One hundred and two." Emma read. "That's kind of high, Gina."

"It's high." Regina grumbled. "I'm fine. Stop fussing over me."

Emma chuckled. "Stop being grumpy."

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "No."

"Okay." Emma chuckled. She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra. She then undid her jeans. She kicked off her boots as she pulled them down her legs and revealed her long toned legs.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked trying to subtly check Emma out as she sat at the edge of her bed in just her underwear.

"I'm getting into bed with you." Emma said simply. "I'm keeping an eye on you. We're going to take a nap together."

Regina smirked. "Come on then, my love."

Emma's smile lit up the whole room. She stood and rounded the bed. She wasted no time climbing in on the other side and sliding under the blankets. She settled on the pillow beside her. Regina rolled onto her side so that they were facing each other.

Regina reached over and touched Emma's chin. Emma smiled as her fingers played with the cute little cleft there. Regina thought that was the most adorable thing she had ever seen and she couldn't help herself when she touched it.

Emma's entire aura was bright and bubbly. Emma seemed happier and more herself than Regina had seen her yet. "Emma..."

Emma placed a hand on Regina's side and squeezed. "Yes honey?"

"Please don't ever hesitate to tell me what you're feeling." Regina said gently. "I care about you and how you feel. Don't ever worry about making me feel uncomfortable with your feelings. It's okay for you to feel whatever you want."

Emma smiled and nodded happily. "I promise."

"Good." Regina said. "I love you and I'll always be available to listen."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. Same here."

Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's and brought it up to her lips where she kissed the fingertips. She then brought it back down to her chest still wrapped snuggly in her hand and in that moment Regina never felt more safe. She could tell Emma was thinking something similar as those soft green eyes gazed into hers.

The moment was just so open and peaceful in a way that she had never experienced before. She had never felt so calm.

And that's the way they stayed until Regina felt her eyes getting heavy. She was exhausted. Maybe it was the lack of fluids in her body or the over all illness but she couldn't fight sleep for much longer. Despite Regina's need to stay up with Emma, her body demanded sleep.

"Sleep." Emma said softly as if she was reading her mind. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Regina smiled then and with one last sigh, she allowed herself to be pulled into what may have been the most peaceful sleep that she had had in a very long time.

* * *

Regina's body began rousing before her brain did. The first thing she registered was that the warmth of the body beside her was gone. She found herself opening her eyes and finding Emma gone. She also couldn't help the disappointment she felt. Was it because she left without saying goodbye or was it because she said she would be there when she woke up and she wasn't? Regina was unsure.

Although it was probably nothing personal. Emma is caring and affectionate but she was the town's sheriff. She probably had to leave for work and didn't want to disturb Regina. That seemed more like Emma Swan than just up and leaving. She should be expecting a call from the adorable idiot some time throughout the day to check up on her because that's just the way Emma was.

Regina couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips when she thought of Emma carefully climbing out of bed and tiptoeing around, trying not to wake her. It was probably a very cute sight to see. Too bad she missed it. Too bad that she missed Emma as well.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back. She looked up at the ceiling. She noticed that her stomach was feeling a little better so small victories. At least she didn't have to jump out of bed and run to the toilet first thing since that had been the case for the past couple days. Maybe because she had finally slept a few hours and she felt rested. She wondered if she could get a few more minutes of sleep in. She could. She called out for work and Henry was at school. She was all alone in peace. She stretched out her muscles, relaxing herself. She allowed her eyes to slip closed again, letting out a soft sigh. She knew that Emma would call her soon and she had nothing to worry about. With that thought in mind she felt her mind relaxing as well and she began to succumb to sleep.

The sound of the bedroom door flying open nearly startled her to death. Her eyes flew open and she let out a small undignified squeak, one that the Evil Queen would have been ashamed of, and rolled out of the bed.

She heard a utterance of 'oh my god' as she hit the floor. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Maybe it was the rug that she landed on or the drop wasn't as steep as she thought but she wasn't injured. She could hear boots hitting the floor as they headed her way. She pulled herself off of the carpet, muttering angrily. Hands wrapped around her arm and gently helped her up. She was settled back onto the edge of the bed.

Her cheeks were on fire and she was beyond embarrassed that someone had managed to startle her. In her humiliation she looked up to see Emma's beautiful face. Her eyes were so gentle and concerned that Regina's worry faded away.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as her hand rubbed up and down Regina's arm gently. Regina sighed.

"I'm fine, Emma." She managed to say softly.

Emma leaned back on her hands and watched her. The two of them just sat there quietly. Regina could feel Emma preparing to ask if she was okay again but Regina stopped her.

"Where'd you go?" Regina asked instead. Emma remained quiet. Clearly surprised by the question.

"I stepped out for a minute." She finally said. "I had to call and let Henry know that you were okay. He was blowing my phone up all morning." Emma added. "And after I was sure he was okay, I called Ruby to place an order. I'm starving."

"Oh..." Regina chuckled.

A lazy smirk bloomed across Emma's face. "You missed me?"

"I did." Regina admitted quietly and gave Emma a soft shove. "I thought you went to work."

"And leave you like this?" She scoffed. Regina smiled and Emma's brows furrowed. "What?"

"I'm feeling much better." Regina informed her and put a hand on Emma's thigh. "But don't leave."

"I wasn't planning to."

Regina gave Emma a little shove. "Good."

"Nice to see you're feeling better." Emma laughed.

"For now." She admitted. She was feeling much better but she knew it wouldn't last. The symptoms came and went. She could feel fine one moment and then the next she was running to the bathroom. She didn't want to push it but she also wanted to be confident in herself. "Um.. thank you." She said softly and looked away.

"You're welcome, Regina." Emma said and Regina could hear the smile in her voice.

Regina sighed and laid back down. It wasn't long before Emma was on top of her, hovering above her. Regina chuckled.

A slick grin spread across Emma's face. "Hey." She said.

"Hello." Regina said back with a smile. Emma leaned in close and Regina pushed her away. "No Emma, I might be contagious."

"I don't care." Emma breathed. "What I care about is kissing you for the first time in weeks."

"Emma..."

"I have a strong immune system trust me. I mean, I lived on the street at one time and never got sick." Emma muttered as leaned in closer. Regina let her because honestly she wanted Emma to kiss her too. Regina's eyes slipped closed and she hummed as Emma's lips brushed against hers. She felt a fluttering in her stomach when Emma's mouth met hers fully. Her soft warm lips lingered for only a moment before she was pulling away. The kiss was quick, chaste but meaningful. Regina still hadn't had enough.

She followed Emma's mouth and kissed her again. Emma chuckled as she welcomed Regina's kiss. Regina's hands fisted in the material of Emma's shirt and Emma's hands came down to hold hers. Emma broke the kiss for a moment only to whisper, "You want this off?" Regina said nothing but pressed her lips to hers again. Emma allowed the kiss for only a moment as her grip tightened around Regina's hands. She pulled away. "Regina." Regina's eyes opened at the sharpness in Emma's tone and she caught the warning look in her eyes. That excited her.

"Yes." She muttered.

"Okay." Emma whispered. "Great." She sat back on her knees and started pulling her shirt up over her head. That was about all she was wearing aside from her underwear.

"Emma..." Regina whispered as she took in Emma's abs and smooth skin.

Emma smirked to herself at the other woman's pleading. Emma nodded. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes." Regina breathed and spread herself out for her. Emma's smirk remained and her eyes darkened.

"Good girl." She said as she rested her body completely on top of Regina. Regina groaned at the pressure of Emma's weight. She wasn't heavy but she was solid and she successfully pinned her down. Regina's body trembled underneath Emma and Emma kissed her roughly. "Does this feel good?" She asked pulling away.

"Yes." Regina breathed.

"Can I have whatever I want?" Emma questioned.

"Yes." Regina answered.

Emma smirked. "Good because-"

Regina felt an odd rumbling in her stomach and she knew what that was. She knew that her few moments of peace were not going to last. She had no idea which end it was going to come out of this time but she knew that it was not going to be pretty. She groaned and Emma's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, already sensing that something wasn't right.

Regina felt it rising up. A hand shot to her mouth and she vanished from underneath Emma. She made it to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet. She dropped to her knees right in front of it.

Here we go again...

* * *

After Regina was able to stand again, Emma hauled her to the bed and made her rest. Emma drifted off to sleep again but Regina couldn't sleep any more and when her stomach had settled she set off to the kitchen for tea. She managed to successfully get down three crackers and finish her tea without feeling nauseas again. She was quite pleased with herself. She decided that she wanted to head back upstairs to get a little more sleep and that was when she heard the front door. She remembered that Emma had mentioned ordering from Granny's. Emma was still asleep so Regina headed for the front door.

She mustered up all of the strength that she could and descended the stairs that lead to the foyer. Her feet were a bit achy as she padded across the hard floor barefooted but that was to be expected given her being sick and all.

With shaky hands, she unlocked the door and pulled it open. There stood Ruby on the porch with a huge smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Ruby." Regina sighed. She cupped a hand over her brow shielding her eyes from the daylight streaming in.

Upon taking in Regina's appearance, Ruby's face became sympathetic and worried. "You look like hell." She said in a way that was not meant to be offensive but it still was. She stepped closer and put her arms around Regina, taking her into a strong werewolf hug. Regina stiffened for a moment but relaxed into the embrace after a moment. It was sort of nice and very warm. The wolf smelled of fresh pine and the woods. It was pleasant.

She felt and heard Ruby sniffing. Regina furrowed her brow as she pulled away to look at the young woman. Ruby was wearing a small smile. "What?" Regina asked.

"You smell like Emma." Ruby replied. Regina's mouth fell open.

"What?" She asked even though she had heard her. She really didn't need Ruby going around telling the entire town about her smelling like Emma.

Ruby shook her head. "Nothing." She handed the brown paper bags over to Regina. "Here's everything that Emma asked for. But do me a favour, before you take any meds, see Doctor Whale. Please."

Regina raised a brow. That was an odd request. "Why?"

Ruby suddenly looked awkward. Her eyes darted away from hers. "Just do it please."

Regina watched her for a moment. Ruby obviously knew something but she wasn't willing to share. She started to ask but Ruby backed up and gave Regina a little wave before turning around and jogging off. Regina watched her go for a moment until she slipped through the front gate and her frown deepened. That was bizarre but what else does she expect from a young werewolf?

She closed the front door and headed for the stairs. She was going to wake Emma so that she could eat something. Well that was not the only reason. The rest of it was that she missed Emma and she wanted a little more of her attention.

Regina just hoped that Emma knew what she was signing up for when she gave Regina her heart.

* * *

Emma was awoken from her blissful sleep by the melodic ringing of her phone. In her mind it sounded like a fire truck but in reality it wasn't that loud. She groaned loudly and went to answer it before it woke Regina. Upon opening her eyes she found Regina's side of the bed empty. She sat up and looked around with a frown. She wondered where Regina had gotten off to. With a small sigh she reached onto the bed side table and grabbed her phone. She brought the screen up to her face and blinked away the blurriness. She furrowed her brows at the number and name there. She answered and pressed the phone to her ear.

"What's up, Ruby?" Emma greeted in a groggy voice. "Are you here or something?"

"Emma..." Ruby breathed out. She sounded worried. "Listen."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. She suddenly felt anxious hearing the urgency in her friend's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Emma..." Ruby sighed. "I need to tell you something."

Emma's brows drew together. She was wide awake then. "Okay."

"Listen, don't get upset." Ruby said quietly.

"Ruby, why would I get upset?" Emma's thoughts instantly went to her brother since Granny watches him sometimes. "Is it Neal?"

"No." Ruby said. "Neal was napping when I left the diner."

"So what is it?" Emma asked.

"It's Regina."

"What about her?"

Ruby sighed. "I came around today to drop off your order and Regina opened the door. She looked like she wasn't feeling well so I hugged her and when I did, I got a good whiff of her."

"Okay?" That's not weird at all..

Ruby said nothing for a while and then she said, "Tell her to take a pregnancy test."

"What?" Emma's voice rose slightly. She was confused and she didn't know what to think. Regina couldn't have been pregnant. "Why?"

"I smelled it. She's pregnant." Ruby explained.

Emma froze for a second. Who had Regina been with other than her? Robin had been dead for how long? Way too long for her to be pregnant and not know it. Emma began rubbing at her temples. She knows that they weren't official until that morning but it would still hurt if Regina had slept with someone else. She pressed her lips together in a tight line in order to not scream in anger.

"Thanks Ruby." She said a lot calmer than expected.

"Hey Emma..." Ruby said quietly. "I recognized every scent on her. It was mostly you, Henry and Zelena. Oh there was a hint of a baby there as well."

"Robin..." Emma muttered.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "But you were the most prominent. There were absolutely no other scents." Emma didn't question it. Ruby had a good sense about those things. Ever since she returned to Storybrooke from Oz, she had been hyper aware of Emma's feelings for Regina and vice versa so Emma knew that Ruby knew.

"Then how did she get pregnant?" Emma asked dryly.

"This is Storybrooke." Ruby pointed out simply. "Has anything happened out of the ordinary lately?"

"No." Emma said out of reflex. Then she thought it over. The night approximately six weeks ago something very strange happened. Wonderful but out of the ordinary. Emma and Regina... Emma's mouth fell open. Could...? "Ruby, I have to call you back." Emma said quickly.

"Emma, what?" Ruby asked completely confused.

"Can you bring me a pregnancy test?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Ruby said. "I'll head over to the pharmacy now."

"Thank you." Emma sighed in relief. "Actually two. No three." She did the math in her head. They needed to be sure. "Bring five. We need to be sure."

"Different brands?" Ruby asked. Emma loved that Ruby was always on board. It's difficult to find friends like that.

"Yes." Emma said eventually.

"Okay." Ruby said. "See you soon."

"Thanks Ruby." Emma said with a sigh.

"No problem." Ruby said. "See you soon."

They disconnected the call and Emma groaned. She tossed her phone aside. The first thing that was irritating her was how the hell was she going to start this conversation with Regina. She sat there thinking of conversation starters. 'Hey babe, you're pregnant.', 'How?', 'Who knows?' Emma was confused herself. She couldn't wrap her head around it. A baby? Could that be why Regina was so ill? Then again morning sickness was something that Emma knew well and looking back she realized that Regina did have basic pregnancy symptoms. But that didn't explain how. Ruby did have a point though, strange and unexplainable things happen in Storybrooke all of the time but this is just too wild to be true.

But what if it was?

Then Regina would be pregnant with Emma's child. A small smile spread across Emma's face. She had no idea how much she wanted to have another child with Regina until right then in that moment. It never crossed her mind. They had Henry and that was enough. But now that the idea was in her head she had to have it.

Regina entered the bedroom dressed in her fuzzy robe. She looked a little better. At least she could stand and the color was returning to her skin. She smiled when she saw Emma sitting there in bed.

"Hi." She said happily and Emma's heart fluttered at the joy in her love's eyes. "I thought I was going to have to wake you."

Emma smiled. "Missed me?" She asked. Regina's cheeks turned a soft red and she looked away. Emma grinned. "You should have snuggled up with me."

Regina's eyes wandered up to meet hers again. "Perhaps I should have."

Emma chuckled. "What you got there?" She asked nodding towards the brown paper bags in the woman's hands.

Regina smiled and held them up. "Ruby dropped it off."

"Nice." Emma said. Regina smiled and headed over to her. She stopped in front of her and sat the bags in her lap. "Come here and let me drink my soda from your belly button."

Regina laughed. "No."

Emma grinned. She was only half joking. Body shots on Regina sounded like a great idea. Regina sat on the edge of the bed. Emma smiled as she went through the bag. She located the soup she had ordered for Regina. She handed over the clear container and Emma could have sworn that she saw a green tint cover her girlfriend's skin.

"Did you eat?" She asked gently.

"I had some tea and crackers." Regina admitted.

Emma made a face. "Eat a little soup for me?"

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to."

Emma sighed at the pouting. She sat the container down on the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. She handed it over. "Please?"

Regina nodded and reached for it. Emma pulled it back, opened it and handed it to her. She passed her a straw. Emma nodded in satisfaction. Regina took a sip as Emma pulled her grilled cheese out of the bag and began to undo the wrapper. She took a bite. Her eyes rolled back at the cheesy goodness.

They fell silent for a moment and Emma knew she was going to have to bring it up eventually. Overall she wanted to do it quickly. Well before Ruby showed up with the tests which should be soon.

Here goes.

"Baby," Emma started. Regina looked over at her.

"Hmmm?" Regina said looking up at her with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked gently.

Regina furrowed her brows and nodded. "Of course."

Emma took a deep breath. "Is it possible for someone to get pregnant by magic?"

"A magical conception? Yes." Regina said with a shrug of her shoulder. "Why?" The question was more curious than anything.

"Ruby was here today and she said she smelled..." Emma paused when she couldn't find the proper term. "...Well, you smelled... pregnant." She settled for.

Regina froze. Her mouth fell open and for a moment she didn't even blink. Emma thought she had broken her until the woman blinked a few times. "But I can't..." She said quietly.

"Can't what, baby?" Emma asked with a frown.

"I can't get pregnant. I..." She hesitated and Emma automatically reached out and took her hand into her own. She gave it a squeeze. Regina looked up into her eyes and let out a little sigh. "I took a potion a few years back, preventing me from ever being able to conceive."

Emma's brows skyrocketed. She was not expecting that. Regina had never told her that. Why didn't she know that? She thought she knew everything about Regina but she was obviously wrong. She needed to learn more about her but right now they had something else to discuss. "Well apparently it didn't work." She pointed out.

Regina frowned. "It did. Robin and I... we didn't use-"

"Babe," Emma said cutting her off. "I really don't need to hear about you and Robin having unprotected sex."

Regina looked guilty for a moment. "Sorry." She sighed. "I was just simply saying I didn't get pregnant by him."

"Its okay." Emma sighed. She just didn't like to think of anyone else touching Regina. Like ever. "But what if you are pregnant?"

"How could I get pregnant though? I haven't been with anyone else besides you. We're both female... unless..." Regina trailed off. She stood from the bed and began pacing. "Someone else interfered. There's a conception spell that could make a woman conceive. It works on two women when they both have both halves of it, it can be given to you in baked goods, teas or-"

"Alcohol." Emma sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Appletinis."

Regina's mouth fell open and Emma watched as the pieces clicked together. "That bitch..." She growled.

"Your other half got you pregnant." Emma muttered.

"Got me pregnant? I'm sure that-"

"Well used me to get you pregnant." Emma explained. "Its the only reasonable explanation."

Regina put her head in her hands. "No, no, no." She muttered.

"This isn't so bad." Emma placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed. "I love you and you love me. We made a baby out of our love. Now Henry will have a little brother." Emma said the last part with a grin. She was relieved that Regina hadn't been with anyone else.

Regina looked up and smiled a little. "Or sister."

Emma felt sudden relief. "As long as they're healthy and athletic I don't care.

Regina smiled. "That so?"

Emma grinned. "Of course."

They remained silent as they shared that smile. At least Regina wasn't upset about having the baby with her. That was a good sign because Emma was excited about all of it but she could see that Regina was a bit worried. She opened her mouth to tell her it was going to be okay but there was a knock coming from the front door downstairs. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and Emma smiled. "I'll get it." Emma said. She climbed out of bed and headed over to her jeans and scooped them up.

"Who is it?" Regina asked as Emma wiggled into her jeans.

"Ruby." Emma said. "She's bringing the pregnancy test."

"Oh." Regina said. She didn't seem upset about Ruby knowing which was good. Emma understood that Regina trusted Ruby mostly because Emma trusted her.

Emma smiled. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked over to the door. Regina simply gave her a nod. Emma slipped out of the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Regina settling in her seat on the edge of the bed, it was good that she was calming down a little.

Emma headed down the hall and down the stairs. She reached the bottom floor and jogged across the foyer to the front door and yanked it open. There Ruby stood tapping her foot. She smiled when she saw Emma and raised her hand to wave but Emma simply wrapped her hand around her wrist and tugged.

"Hi-Oh-" Ruby exclaimed as she was yanked into the house.

"Do you have it?" Emma asked anxiously. Ruby thrusted the white paper bag into Emma's arms. Emma opened the bag to have a look inside. There were various colored rectangular boxes at the bottom of the bag. "Thank you." She said quietly as she looked up.

"Good luck." Ruby said seriously. "I mean, if you want a baby that is."

Emma nodded. She sure as hell wanted that baby. For once she wasn't scared about becoming a parent. With Henry she was terrified but this time is different. Maybe it was because she had Regina or maybe because they were older but either way, she knew that if they were pregnant it would be an excellent thing. She was unsure where Regina stood but she hoped that she had a similar feeling. This could be good for them. A fresh start for their little family.

"Regina is a bit freaked out." Emma admitted. "I mean, I can't blame her." She shrugged. "But I honestly hope that she is, you know."

"I get it." Ruby said with a grin. "And don't worry this stays between us."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "Any time." She reached out and squeezed Emma's arm. "Let me know what happens. I'm invested now." She grinned at the end causing Emma to laugh. She stepped back, giving Emma a wave before slipping out of the front door. Emma locked it behind her. She took a deep breath.

"Here goes..." She whispered to herself. She then turned around and jogged up the stairs and back to the bedroom. She stepped inside shutting the door behind her.

Regina was pacing by the foot of the bed. She looked up when she heard Emma enter. Their eyes met and neither of them said anything. Regina looked horrified and Emma didn't know how to make her feel better.

"Got it." Emma said holding the bag up in the air for her to see. Regina was on her in a second.

"Gimme." She said as she snatched the bag from Emma. She headed straight for the bathroom.

"I'm coming." Emma stated as she trailed closely behind Regina towards the bathroom.

"No." Regina said as she stepped inside of the bathroom and turned to face Emma who was wearing a puppy dog pout.

"Baby..." Emma groaned. She really wasn't being fair.

"No." Regina said as she slammed the door in Emma's face. Emma frowned until she heard her girlfriend's voice on the other side of the door. "I will look with you but I think I need to do this part alone."

Emma nodded. "Oh right. The peeing on the stick part. Got it."

She heard Regina sigh on the other side of the door and it made her smile. "Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

"I don't know." Emma said back. "But I'll be right out here."

Regina said nothing else and Emma knew that she had stepped away from the door and there was nothing left for her to do but wait.

* * *

Regina finished the last of the tests and sat it on the rim of the sink beside the other four tests. She wasn't quite sure why Emma had gotten Ruby to get so many but she was sure that there was a reason.

She fixed her clothes and stood. She began pacing back and forth across the cold tiles again. Her nerves wouldn't let her sit still and her mind was scattered. There was nothing wrong with having a baby with Emma. She already has one with her and she would love to give Emma another child but it's an odd situation. For one it isn't every day that a witch gets another witch pregnant, especially when the other witch cannot conceive. But nothing is impossible. She learned that very young and that's why she was partially hoping that in this case that applied as well.

The idea of having another child with Emma was appealing. Just the thought of Emma's baby growing inside of her made her heart flutter and made her fall even deeper in love with her.

"Regina," She heard Emma call through the door. Emma sounded almost worried and it pulled her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Regina walked over to the door and leaned up against the other side. "I'm fine."

"Are you done?"

Regina chuckled. "Surprisingly I managed enough for five pregnancy tests. I'm pretty sure I'm completely dry."

"Well lets hope not." Emma said in a suggestive tone.

Regina rolled her eyes. "That's what got us into this situation in the first place."

Emma chuckled. "I know but I'm not sorry."

Regina smiled. "Me neither."

"Good." Emma said softly. Regina said nothing else and remained silent.

Honestly it wasn't that long of a wait but it felt like hours. Regina could hear Emma pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door as she began doing the same on the other side. She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the watch she had shoved in there. She looked at the face and her brows rose. It was time.

"Okay Emma..." Regina said softly. "Its time." She pushed the door open and stepped back. Emma hesitated for a moment and just stared at her with wide eyes which made Regina panic for a moment. But then just like that Emma Swan was back. The woman smiled and stepped into the bathroom.

"So." She said as she crossed the room to the sink where the little sticks were lined up. Regina stayed by the door wringing her hands. She couldn't understand her sudden nervousness.

"I'm scared." Regina whispered. Emma looked back at her and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Its okay." Emma said gently. "Its okay, Baby. I'll look." She turned back around and looked down at the tests. She chuckled at what she saw. "Would you look at that..."

Regina furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. "What is it?"

Emma turned a little and offered Regina her hand. Regina stepped closer and instantly latched onto it. Emma pulled her closer so she could get a look at the tests. Regina hesitated but eventually she looked down. Her mouth fell open and she chuckled as well.

There were three plus signs, a yes and a 'pregnant'. They were having a baby.

"We have a little nugget on the way." Emma said excitedly and planted a huge wet kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina looked over at Emma. "I'm pregnant." she muttered more to herself. She was in slight shock.

"Yep." Emma said. "We're going to have a baby!"

Regina chuckled. Emma's excitement was infectious. Emma pulled her into her arms and squeezed her tight. Regina just snuggled into the hug enjoying Emma's touch and her warmth.

"I don't care how we created this baby." Emma whispered into her ear. "Its ours."

Regina's eyes widened then and she pulled back from Emma. Emma's brows were drawn together as she looked at Regina with worried eyes. Regina sighed. It did matter how they made that baby. The Evil Queen had a hand in it. She set it up. She orchestrated the conception and she definitely had a reason why. She wouldn't do such a thing without purpose. The only problem is that Regina couldn't figure out what it was. She planned to find out though She wiggled out of Emma's grasp. She grabbed one of the tests and stormed out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as she followed her into the bedroom.

Regina engulfed herself into a plume of purple smoke. When it cleared she was in a pair of black leggings and a matching sweater. She had on high black boots as well. Her hair was done and so was her make up. She suddenly looked like she hadn't been sick for a week straight. She couldn't look weak. She had to look strong and all business for this.

"I'm going to see the Queen." Regina said simply. "I want to know why."

"Why what?" Emma asked. "Maybe she did it out of kindness. Maybe she-"

"The Queen doesn't do anything for anyone strictly from the goodness of her heart. There's always an ulterior motive." Regina explained. "Remember I was her at one time."

"Okay." Emma said crossing her arms. "Where are we going?"

"We... are not going anywhere."

"Yes we are." Emma shot back. She took a seat on the bed and began putting her boots on. "We are a team. That's my kid too. I'm coming."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine." She sighed. Emma did have a point. That was their baby. Therefore it was their problem.

Regina simply sighed and engulfed them in a cloud of purple smoke poofing them from the room.

* * *

Emma didn't know where she was taking her until the smoke cleared and revealed the inside of Zelena's farm house. She looked around the kitchen with a frown. It didn't look like a farmhouse at all. It looked more the part of a classy country home. It didn't match the exterior at all.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked as she finished fastening her boot. She straightened up and watched her girlfriend.

Regina didn't respond, instead she stomped out of the room. Emma sighed and followed her girlfriend as she tore through the house.

"Queenie!" Regina screamed and Emma flinched at the volume and pure fury in the woman's voice. Regina was always on mama bear mode but this time it was multiplied by two.

"Keep it down!" The Queen hissed as she emerged from a back room dressed in one of her regal gowns. This one a little less than the others. Her hair was down as well and she looked almost as if she had been lounging. She was followed by Maleficent who also looked relaxed. Regina scoffed and Emma could feel the rage radiating off of her.

"Keep it down?" Regina screamed. "You violated me and impregnated me. I don't give a damn about your feelings." Yep she was pissed.

"You know?" The Queen's brows rose and Maleficent smirked beside her. That made Emma wonder for a moment. Did they both have something to do with it?

"Yes." Regina hissed.

"Congratulations." The Queen exclaimed and clapped her hands together with a little giggle. Emma's brows rose. What the hell?

"Seriously?" Emma muttered.

The Queen shrugged. "Yes."

"Why?" Regina asked. Her voice was tight and she was tense. Emma went to touch her but thought better of it.

The Queen sighed dramatically. She rolled her eyes as if Regina's questions were annoying her. She had the nerve... "Because I wanted a baby." She said simply. "And I had a theory that you could give me one."

"What?" Regina snapped.

The Queen shrugged. "You see... I am barren because I took the potion but..." She trailed off and wagged a finger at Regina. "I had a theory that since it was not you that had taken it and we were so different.." She paused. "And ...we are now in two separate bodies..."

"So when we split... my body..." Regina trailed off.

"Your body went back to the way it was..." the Queen provided. "Well before I damaged it..."

Regina nodded. "I'm no longer infertile..."

"You never were." The Evil Queen corrected. "Well anyway now you can help me..."

"But there are so many other ways of getting babies." Regina groaned.

"I wanted it to be genetically mine." The Queen said without an ounce of remorse. "So I could not conceive myself, you were the next best thing since we were the same person genetically."

"Okay but why bring Emma into this?" Regina asked as she rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. Emma understood, her head was throbbing as well.

"You two are true love." The Queen pointed out. "I tested it myself." With a flick of her wrist a little vial appeared in her hand. There was a glowing gold light and dark purple one intertwined with one another. "Strands of hair that I've gotten from both of you. Look at what they've done."

Emma's eyes widened as she took in the beauty that their love had created. She smiled a little as her eyes reflected the lights. "Wow." She breathed. She was unsure what it meant but it changed everything. They shared true love but then again, that could be a lie. Emma made a mental note to ask Regina what all of it meant.

Regina sighed. "But what does that have to do with you?"

"I wanted the child to have a genetic connection to Henry as well." The Evil Queen explained simply. "Give him a biological brother or sister. It will be like raising Henry all over again."

Regina's expression was a mixture of hurt, disbelief and pure rage. "You did this to me and you think I'm going to let you take this baby from me?" She screamed.

"Us." Emma finally cut in. For the first time she felt herself growing angry. She would never let anyone take one of their children from them. "That's my kid too."

"I'm not taking it. You can see it whenever you want." The Queen said calmly and that seemed to just piss Regina off even more.

Regina stepped closer to the Queen and Emma reached for her then decided against it. She was going to let Regina get her frustrations out and handle the Queen. "Listen to me, you egotistical psychopathic bitch, this baby is mine and Emma's if she wants it. I would rather terminate this pregnancy than let you have it."

"Regina..." Emma whispered at the threat.

Regina raised a hand silencing her. "Do you understand?" She asked as she kept her eyes locked on the Queen. The Evil Queen however remained unfazed.

"Like I said, I merely wanted to share it." She explained.

Regina chuckled. "No."

"No?" The Queen barked. "That baby is just as much mine as it is yours."

"I've been sick a week. Were you?" Regina hissed sharply. "Huh?"

"No." The Queen grumbled.

"So this little prince or princess that I am carrying, you have no claim to." Regina said darkly. Emma knew that Regina would tear the queen's hand off if she did as much as touched that baby.

"Regina..." All three women looked over at Maleficent. Emma had forgotten that she was even standing there. She looked too calm and it was contagious. Everyone in the hall instantly began to relax. She gave Regina a small smile. "Calm down. The stress isn't good for the baby. Relax."

It didn't go unnoticed by Emma how quickly Regina obeyed Maleficent and Emma didn't particularly like it. She planned to do something about that.

"Fine." Regina snapped. "Take me Home, Emma!" She was obviously done but just for right then. It wasn't over. Emma knew better.

"Okay baby." Emma said softly and slipped her hand into hers.

Emma needed to get Regina away from all of it. She needed her to feel that she was safe. Emma focused on where she wanted to go and the two of them vanished from the farmhouse. They reappeared in Emma's bedroom. The two of them hadn't been there since that night...

Emma waited for Regina to react. To pounce on her, to freak out or to scream at her but nothing happened. Instead the woman began pacing the floor mumbling to herself.

"Babe?" Emma said gently. She was beginning to worry. She did not like seeing Regina so distressed.

"Emma, the Evil Queen implanted this little... this little..." Regina trailed off and huffed.

"Our baby." Emma said softly. "Our beautiful child that we created out of love. Our kid."

Regina stopped pacing and looked over at Emma. Her eyes softened then she sighed in defeat. She stepped closer to Emma. Emma opened her arms and Regina automatically stepped into them.

"You're right." Regina whispered and wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset that I'm having the baby with you. it's just we didn't get a say in it."

Emma gave Regina a gentle squeeze. "Its a surprise. So was Henry. Apparently we have a pretty good track record with surprises."

Emma could feel Regina chuckle against her. "This is so much."

"Nothing we can't handle. I'm pretty sure that if we could fend off a chernabog, we could handle a tiny little peanut." Emma whispered.

"I hope you're right." Regina whispered back.

"I have your back and we got this." Emma said firmly. She knew that it was true.

Regina sighed and snuggled closer to Emma. "As long as I have you we can do anything."

"That's the spirit." Emma muttered before kissing Regina's forehead. "But before we go take on the world, you and I are going to relax. See if we can find anything good on Netflix..."

Regina chuckled. "Fine."

"We also need to talk about where our relationship stands."

"That so?" Regina asked softly.

"Yes." Emma muttered as she began walking them towards the bed. She sat down first then gave Regina's hand a tug and pulled her down beside her.

"Emma..." Regina drawled.

"Baby." Emma said playfully.

Regina chuckled. "What did you want to discuss?"

Emma intertwined her fingers with the ones in her hand. "What did the queen mean about our strands of hair doing that glowy thing...?"

Regina smiled at Emma's wording. "It means that we share true love. It's quite difficult to bottle something as pure as true love and the only sorcerer I had ever seen do it before was Rumple." She stared deep into Emma's eyes and Emma felt it deep within her soul. "With your parents."

Emma gasped softly. She never expected to have true love. In fact it never crossed her mind. She just thought she'd be lucky to find someone that she could stand to be with forever but here she was sitting beside her true love. "So it's true?"

Regina chuckled with a nod. "Oh yeah. It's impossible to fake that power."

A huge grin spread across Emma's face. "We're true love."

"And you're surprised?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow.

Emma thought it over for a moment. The way their magic was so much stronger together, their need to protect each other, their willingness to die for the other, their friendship, their bond... "No." Emma said with a grin and a shake of her head.

She let go of Regina's hand and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist causing the woman to chuckle. She then laid down on the bed, pulling her girlfriend down with her. They settled down facing each other.

Emma leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "I love you."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "And I love you."

"Oh is that so?" Emma was only teasing.

"Yes it is." Regina shot back. Regina laughed with a soft shake of her head. "After all this time. I never thought I would be truly happy but I am." She sighed and she let her eyes slip closed.

Emma just stared at the woman in awe. The idea of being Hook's happy ending frightened her but when it came to Regina, there was nothing she wanted more because she knew that Regina was her happy ending as well. She pulled Regina closer to her and held her tighter.

"That's all I've ever wanted." Emma whispered. She left out the part that she always wished that it would have been her.

Despite it all, now this felt like the beginning of a fairytale.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Yes there will be drama and suspense etc.**

 **Okay so I got a prompt in the reviews for a HS fic but it was posted under guest so I couldn't reply directly to them. But if they are reading this right now I would like to say that I love the prompt and I'm going to write the story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi,**

 **Heads up for smut and language. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

In a day or two Regina was up and right back to work. She was not going down without a fight. With Emma's help she was back in good health and was free to go. They returned to their lives. Their relationship was going well and was only getting stronger. They were successfully keeping it a secret. Emma was ready for all of Storybrooke to know but Regina had reservations. Emma was understanding and accepted that so, they continued to be discreet. Henry didn't even know. Zelena was aware though but of course Regina's sister would know. Ruby also knew but that was by default. Regina had learned to trust her though so, she didn't worry too much. Everything finally felt right for Regina. Before they knew it, days had turned into weeks. Regina was already two months pregnant and there was no denying it. Her body was already behaving strangely. Along with being sick all the time, her breasts were putting her through hell as well. She put on a push-up bra the other morning and all but cried. Her nipples were sensitive and achy. Each touch felt like thousands of little needles digging into her delicate skin and it seemed like whenever she and Emma got hot and heavy, her breasts were always exactly what Emma went for. She would be lying if she said she didn't kind of like the pain but it was better when Emma didn't touch them.

Her body was still on over drive though and there was always a dull throbbing in her center and coiling in her lower stomach. She had been consistently aroused for days but she didn't know how to ask Emma for sex. They would always make out a little bit then Emma would lie down and pull her into her arms and they would remain that way until Emma drifted off to sleep. Regina on the other hand couldn't just fall asleep that turned on so, she would sneak away to the bathroom and turn on the handheld showerhead to the hardest setting, adjust the water on cool and torture her body until she orgasmed at least three times. She was still surprised that Emma had never heard her but she would just climb back into bed and cocoon herself in Emma's strong arms.

She felt like a horny mess.

She often masturbated throughout the day just to function and she was beginning to dislike her own body for betraying her in such a way. She was growing sore but she couldn't stop. She just needed to or the need would drive her mad.

She was in a familiar situation as she sat at her desk typing away. She could feel her panties growing wetter for no reason at all. She shifted uncontrollably and checked her phone. She wondered if she should ask Emma to go by her place and bring her a new pair of underwear. She quickly shook that idea off. Emma would have enjoyed that too much of course and would have sent back a smirking emoji. Regina rolled her eyes with a fond smile. She loved Emma's crude humor though. Then again there was nothing that she didn't love about Emma.

She sighed. She knew she had to handle this herself. She couldn't bring Emma into this. She also knew that she wasn't going to get any work done as long as she was that aroused. She groaned and shut the laptop, she set it aside. She sat back in her chair and pulled open her top drawer then pulled out the tiny pink vibrator. She sighed as she glared at her tiny lover. The only thing that could give her repeated release other than Emma. With a soft shake of her head she pressed the little black button on the little black box. She leaned closer to the little intercom.

"Kevin." She said into the speaker. There was a pause before the man's voice came back.

"Yes boss?" The man's accented voice came through the speaker. She sighed. He never called her Madam Mayor or Mayor Mills and it irked her.

"I'm taking a break. No calls and certainly no visitors." She said calmly. "Don't disturb me."

"Got it, boss." The man said back.

Regina said nothing else but leaned back again. She reached down and lifted her ass so she could hike her skirt up over her hips. She grabbed the waist band of her panties and began pulling them down. She pulled them down to her ankles and kicked them off. She lifted her legs and rested them up on the desk. She spread them just wide enough to get her hand in between.

She flicked the switch and it came to life. The sounds of the vibration turned her on even more. She popped it into her mouth, wetting it before bringing it down between her thighs. As soon as it touched her sensitive flesh she flinched. She felt instant pleasure and bit her lip to suppress a moan that would have been much too loud. Her eyes slammed shut and her hips jerked forward. It felt like it had been weeks since she's gotten off and its only been earlier that morning. She exhaled and slid the little toy down and inside.

"Fuck..." She exhaled and her head fell back as her eyes rolled back in her head. She began meeting the little vibrator as she slid it in and out. She was was soaking wet and she knew she was close. She hissed as she slid it out and moved it back to her clit. It was covered in her warm sticky juices which only added to the stimulation. She groaned as the vibrations traveled up her entire body. She was almost there, if she just...

"Don't you dare fucking cum."

Regina's eyes sprang open then at the sound of the voice. She sighed when she saw Emma standing there in the middle of the office with a smirk and a takeout bag in her hand. The gray smoke was just fading away, indicating that she had poofed. Seeing Emma standing there in those skin tight jeans just made her want to start violently fucking herself.

"Emma..." She breathed. Her heart was racing.

"Hey Baby." Emma said. Her voice was low. She was clearly aroused and she couldn't control it. "I brought you lunch." She held the bag up. "But I want to skip to dessert."

"I'm... sorry..." Regina went to take her legs down from the desk.

"No." Emma said. She took a step closer to the desk to get a closer look at her girlfriend with her legs up on the desk in those heels and her thighs spread wide open. "You look so sexy. Fuck." She marched right up to the desk and dropped the bag onto it. Regina's eyes widened when she rounded the desk and pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing her fair muscular body. Regina shifted and Emma dropped to her knees and crawled under her leg. Her head popped up right between her thighs. Regina chuckled and Emma grinned up at her. "Hey." She said.

Regina laughed. "Hello."

Emma smirked. "Can I have this?" She asked. She leaned in and blew on Regina's dripping center.

"Yes." Regina breathed as her head fell back. "It's yours. I'm yours."

Emma hummed. "Good. Gimme that."

Regina already knew what it was she wanted. She handed over the vibrator. Emma plucked it from her hand and held her eyes as she eased the toy into her mouth. She sucked as she slid it in and out of her mouth. She hummed at the taste of Regina on it.

"Oh, fuck Emma!" Regina exclaimed. Emma chuckled. Emma reached up and pushed one of Regina's thighs aside so that she would have more room.

"How long have you been fucking yourself?" Emma asked. She softly ran the point of the vibrator down Regina's slit. Regina jumped and exhaled softly. "Regina..." Emma sighed when Regina didn't answer her.

"For only a few moments, I swear."

"I mean, baby..." Emma muttered. "How long have you been doing this instead of just calling me to come and take care of you?"

"Oh." Regina chuckled. She felt the vibrator get pressed to her clit and she flinched. "A week or so. I'm just always so horny. I wouldn't normally fuck myself in my office but I couldn't go home and my panties are so wet and I was so uncomfortable. It was like throbbing and I've never been like this." She rambled.

Emma's head popped up then. She tilted her head. "Really?"

Regina frowned. "Yeah..."

Emma smiled. "Good to know..."

Regina raised her brow. Suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

Emma shrugged. "No reason." She dipped her head. Regina spread her legs wide. Emma's mouth covered her entire sex and Regina released a shaky breath. Emma closed her mouth, simulating biting into a juicy ripe peach. She did that a few more times, greedily feasting on her. Regina's hips bucked when Emma's mouth closed around her clit. She bit down hard on her lip trying not to moan but the way that Emma was handling her was something completely new.

Emma didn't let up but went to flick the little nub with the tip of her tongue. She heard a whirring and her eyes slipped closed. Her eyes flew open when she felt the slick tip of the vibrator pressing against her entrance. The vibrations went up into her body before Emma slid the toy in deep. Regina's mouth fell open in a silent moan and her head fell back hitting the headrest on the chair. Emma said nothing but her mouth continued to work on Regina's slit as she began sliding the toy in and out.

Regina's hands found their way to her own breasts where she began playing with her very erect nipples. It was the good pain again. Emma's hand rested on her thigh and she began pushing it to open her up more. Emma's teeth grazed Regina's clit causing her to whimper and her hips to rise of their ow accord.

She was so wet and she only became that wet for Emma. No one could turn her on like her true love could.

Emma latched onto her clit and began sucking hard. Regina groaned softly and rolled her hips upward. Emma hummed softly and released it only to lick some more. Regina felt the pressure in her lower stomach and her body began shaking. She was covered in goosebumps and she was pretty sure sweat. She began pulsing around the smooth toy that Emma had pushed even deeper inside of her. Each contraction made the vibrations more intense. Emma had to use more force to push it in and pull it out. She picked up the pace and began sucking harder.

Regina began rolling her hips, riding Emma's face. She knew she was close. In fact they both did. Emma pushed the toy in deeper and pressed upwards. Regina gasped as it hit that particular spot. An even more intense pleasure slammed into her and she couldn't hold off much longer. She felt the pleasure in every inch of her body.

"Emma..." She moaned softly then bit her lip to keep from screaming. She squeezed her eyes shut and her orgasm built up until she was going to explode. Emma gave her thigh a squeeze and that was all it took. It slammed into her and she bit down harder on her lip until she could taste blood. Stars and colors flashed behind her eyelids in bursts of lights.

Emma let Regina ride out her orgasm before she pulled the toy out and slid it into her mouth again. She then placed her hands on the underside of Regina's thighs opening her up further. She looked into her eyes and went back to licking her as if cleaning her up. Regina's chest was heaving and she flinched every time Emma tongue ran over her sensitive clit. She tried to move away but Emma latched onto it again. She gasped. She was much too sensitive but Emma sucked and pulled until she pulled another orgasm out of her. That one quicker than the last.

Emma pulled away then, finally done with her. Regina slumped back against the chair. She was completely spent and exhausted. Emma worked her over in the extraordinary way that she does and Regina was pretty sure that she couldn't take much more. Her body would spasm every so often with aftershocks. Emma pulled herself up and stood between Regina's legs. She said nothing but smirked down at her. Regina looked up at her and returned the smirk.

Emma leaned down a little so their lips could meet. The kiss was soft and gentle. Regina could taste herself slightly on Emma's mouth and she began to get aroused again but she couldn't go again. She didn't have it in her.

Emma pulled away but didn't go far. "Feel better?" She whispered against her lips. Regina chuckled.

"Oh yes."

Emma smiled. "Good."

Emma pulled away then and straightened up. Regina put her feet down back on the floor. It would be a while before she could stand again, she knew that for sure. Emma sat the vibrator down and rounded the desk. Regina just watched her go. She frowned in confusion. She wanted to touch Emma and make her feel as good as she made her feel. "My love?"

"Yes baby?" Emma asked as she continued across the office to the bathroom. Regina heard the water turn on as Emma apparently washed her hands then after a moment it shut off. Emma stepped back into the office again and headed back to the desk where she plopped down into the visitor's chair.

Regina tilted her head studying Emma for a moment. "Let me touch you."

"Later." Emma said simply. She grabbed her shirt off of the desk and pulled it on. "Let's eat. I know you haven't eaten anything."

Regina raised a brow. "You would rather eat than have sex?" She found that difficult to believe especially after how Emma rocked her entire body in an office quickie.

"Sex and food are pretty much the same to me. They both bring me incredible pleasure."

Regina shook her head. "You're so strange."

"I want you to eat your lunch. Then you can eat me." Emma muttered with a wag of her brows. Regina raised a brow as she watched Emma pull out a plastic container containing a salad and slide it across the table to her. She then sat a root beer and a sandwich down next to it. She then pulled out another container with fresh fruit in it. She dropped that down on the desk too.

"Fine and I'm holding you to it." Regina said finally. She was slightly distracted by Emma's statement until she realized something... "I really wanted cookies." She pouted a little.

Emma froze emptying out the bag in front of her. "Cookies? Instead of fruit?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

Emma grimaced. "Shit. You're pregnant. I should have asked what you were in the mood for." She started to stand. "I'll get them."

"No." Regina half screamed. "Don't leave me. It's okay. You'll just owe me cookies. It's fine."

Emma grinned and sat back down. "Deal." She said with a nod. "Wanna hang out tonight?" She asked before taking a bite of her grilled cheese. Regina smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Movie. Just me and you, lots of cuddling and kissing, dinner, bed..." Emma trailed off.

"Anything else?" Regina asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"Depends on what you want." Emma shrugged. She smirked as she held her love's eyes. "You want me to take care of you tonight?"

"Yes, please." Regina breathed. "I really need to cuddle too."

Emma nodded. Regina appreciated that Emma didn't comment on the weirdness of the statement or mention how it wasn't like her to need to cuddle. Emma understood the strange things that Regina was feeling and needing. She always reacted accordingly. Regina was thankful for that.

"I think we should spend some time with Henry too." Regina pointed out. "I mean, we should talk to him about us."

Emma didn't bat an eye. Instead she nodded. "Good. Cool. Let's do it." She said seriously. Emma's confidence just made it easier. "It will be fine."

Regina nodded. "Yes. It will."

Regina took a bite out of the sandwich and groaned. It really wasn't that great. It was just a sandwich but it was delicious to her since she was starving.

"Are we going to discuss the elephant in the room?" Emma asked after a few moments of silence. Regina looked at her and raised her brows in question.

"Huh?"

"Sex. We just had sex in your office after I walked in on you fucking yourself."

Regina's cheeks colored a deep red and she cleared her throat. "What are you saying?" She picked up her bottle and tilted it towards Emma. Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. She reached over and popped open the bottle with the bottle opener hooked onto them. She then did the same to her own and sat her keys on the desk.

"I have a lot of questions. The main one is, when and where did you get a vibrator?"

Regina sighed. "Remember that I could leave Storybrooke whenever I pleased. Going to get Henry was not the first or last time."

"So you went to get sex toys?" Emma asked.

"A sex toy." Regina corrected. "That's the only one."

Emma's brows shot into her hairline. "That's it?"

"Well yes." Regina said seriously. "I get myself so worked up that it doesn't take much."

"Well no." Emma said simply. "You need more sex toys." She muttered. "I have some."

Regina raised a suspicious brow. "Yes?"

Emma's brows rose again. "I have some for you." As soon as Emma caught Regina's expression she raised a hand. "Most of them are unused and those that are used were used by me and only me." Her voice dropped and her eyes locked on Regina's. She held her gaze and Regina felt the air sucked from her lungs. Has Emma always been this sexual? She shifted as she felt herself getting turned on again. Emma's eyes glanced down, catching the movement. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes shot back up to hers. "You alright there, babe?"

Regina scoffed. "Shove off, Emma." She snapped.

Emma snorted. "I'm so sorry. I just really like you like this."

"I feel like a pervert."

Emma laughed. "Oh baby, it's your hormones."

Regina sighed. "I know, it's still..." She groaned. "It's constantly... all the time."

Emma nodded. "It'll pass... like the morning sickness. It'll be okay."

"The morning sickness didn't pass."

"But it's manageable now."

Regina sighed again. "I suppose."

Emma chuckled. "This will be no different."

Regina gave Emma a look. "How did you end up with all of the answers?"

Emma chuckled. "I've been pregnant before."

Regina smiled. "Yes."

Regina's smile grew and she reached out a hand for Emma's. Emma didn't miss a beat as she slipped her hand into her love's. Regina gave Emma's hand a squeeze. They shared a smile. It was an odd feeling. Emma brought beautiful Henry into her life and Regina was going to return the favour. The slight difference is that Emma in a way had given her that child as well. It's just feels like Emma is her entire happy ending. She's in every piece of it. It all comes back to Emma Swan.

"I just... I'm so happy." Regina said brightly. "I love you so much and I just... I've never felt anything like this."

Emma smirked. "Me too. I've never really been in love before. I mean, there was Henry's dad but I just... I was a kid. He was the only person I really knew." She sighed and shook her head at her girlfriend's frown at the mentions of Henry's father. Regina felt terrible that Neal passed away before Henry had gotten to know him and Regina actually tolerated him. She liked him more than Hook, that's for damn sure but hearing about the man that got Emma pregnant was difficult for her even if it did result in Henry. Emma sensed this and squeezed Regina's hand. "What I'm saying is, even when I was a kid, I have never felt anything so pure and innocent."

Regina raised a brow. "Innocent?"

Emma threw her head back and laughed. Regina noted how light and happy Emma looked. She looked like that young woman she met three years ago. It's been a while since Regina has seen her. She's forgotten how much she missed her. "Yes Regina. Our love is pure and right and true. I feel like none of that bad shit has ever happened to me. It's all erased and forgotten. It's just you and me."

Regina smiled. "Me too." Her thumb stroked Emma's palm. She bit her lip and looked into Emma's eyes again. She watched as they dropped to her mouth.

"But there's one problem." Emma muttered. Regina raised her brows in question. Emma chuckled. "We have to tell my parents about us."

Regina shook her head and went to retract her hand.

"Regina no!" Emma said grabbing her hand again. "It's going to be okay. We have to tell them. I mean, what happens when you start showing or the baby gets here?" She asked. "Or what happens when they find out the kid's last name. Little Emmet, Emily or Emery Swan."

Regina gave Emma a look and then rolled her eyes. "Swan-Mills." She grumbled.

Emma smiled. "I love it."

Regina smiled back. "Good."

"You got any names?" Emma asked curiously. Regina could tell that Emma was trying to change the subject for a moment to get her to not shut down like she did every time Emma mentioned telling anyone about them.

"Lucinda or Cordelia for a girl and Constantine for a boy." Regina replied simply.

Emma made a face that looked almost horrified. "No." She said firmly. "No."

Regina glared. "What?"

"I expected you to give them a Latino name or something exotic sounding. I mean, your name is Regina for God's sake."

"What's wrong with the names I chose?"

"Nothing if you're a medieval witch."

"Well I am a witch." Regina pointed out. "And so are you."

Emma chuckled. "I want our baby to have a normal name. Like Henry. He's named after your dad."

Regina shrugged. "Yes."

"Okay so why not name the baby -should it be a girl, after your mom? I mean, I know she was a crazy bitch but not at the end, right?

Regina shrugged. "No." She bit her lip in thought. "So like Coraline?"

Emma made a face. "Sorry but every time I hear that name I can't help but think of the book and the movie."

"Huh?"

"We'll watch Coraline for movie night with Henry this week."

Regina frowned. "Alright. But what if it's a boy?"

"I know you don't like my dad but..."

"'David'?"

Emma snorted. "'Charming'. Think bigger, baby."

Regina laughed with a shake of her head. "We'll talk about it."

Emma smiled. "Good." She said leaning back. "How are you and the little squirt doing?"

"The nausea is getting better." Regina muttered. Emma smirked.

"Maybe it's my kisses?"

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes it's your magical kisses."

Emma wagged her brows. "I know."

Regina chuckled. "Anyway, how are you?"

Emma grinned. "Never been better."

Regina returned the smile. "What do you say we cut our day short and just go home?"

Emma's grin grew. "Your place or mine?"

Regina smirked. She knew Emma would be down for some alone time.

* * *

Regina and Emma had a bit of cuddle time on Emma's couch before Henry arrived home from school. He was surprised when he opened the front door and stepped in to find Regina and Emma snuggled up on the couch watching a film. Both of his mothers greeted him enthusiastically which made him happy. He loved the attention and they looked so relaxed. He started to ask what was going on but he was shooed out of the room and was told to go do his homework so, they could watch a movie. He nodded and headed out of the room to the kitchen to grab a snack then he headed up to his room.

He was back down in about two hours. They chose a movie quickly. Henry decided on the film with the grumpy mammoth and the idiot sloth because it was family friendly. He didn't have to worry about being embarrassed watching any inappropriate scenes with his mommies. Besides that movie was one of his brunette mom's favorites so, Emma could get to see a different side of her.

He had no idea what was going on with his moms but he liked it. His family was back together. He knew that something had happened a few weeks ago. He wasn't sure what was happening but they had stopped spending time together when at one point they had been spending every day together. He was so glad when they started hanging out again. This time they seemed closer. They thought he didn't notice the little looks or the touching and secret hand holding but he saw it all. He decided not to ask. He just wanted things to go naturally.

He didn't sit between them this time. Instead Emma sat in the middle, Henry and Regina on either side of her. Her arms draped over the back of the couch on both sides but her hand was rested on Regina's arm. Regina however had her head rested on Emma's shoulder and her hand was rested on Emma's stomach. Once again he decided not to draw any attention to it.

He loved to hear his mothers laugh at the film. He was just happy to be with them. His family was back to the way it was supposed to be. He felt like the luckiest kid in the world. If his moms were happy. So as he.

When the movie played through. Emma stretched and Henry cut off the tv. Emma's hand settled on Regina's shoulder and squeezed. Regina frowned. He watched them whisper to each other for a moment before deciding something. He had no idea what. Emma then kissed Regina's forehead and Henry's eyes widened. Oh yeah, there's certainly no denying it.

He began to stand up. He wanted to give them some privacy.

"Great movie." He said as he stretched. "But unlike you two, I have school in the morning."

Regina chuckled. "Right."

"Henry, can you stick around for a minute?" Emma asked. She tapped Regina's arm and Regina pulled away from her and Emma sat up a little. They both looked at Henry for a moment as if studying him. Emma sighed eventually. She rubbed her palms against the denim of her jeans. "Okay well, Henry..." She hesitated. Henry raised his brows in question. He was pretty sure he already knew what they were going to tell them.

Regina cleared her throat. "Henry, what your mother is trying to say is that, she and I are seeing each other... romantically." She bit her lip and watched him carefully. His brows furrowed and he frowned. He couldn't understand why they had to tell him that. He already knew. Anyone with eyes could tell.

"What about Hook?" He asked suddenly. Regina pursed her lips and her eyes darted away from his. He felt instantly guilty but he needed to know. He needed to protect Regina. She's been hurt too many times and he couldn't have Emma run back to Killian. He wanted to know that Regina's heart was safe with Emma. He knew about the hold Hook had on her. He didn't want it to hurt them.

"What about him?" Emma asked with a shrug. "Ouch!" She yelped when Regina elbowed her. Emma casted a look at the woman beside her. "We're done, Henry." She said rubbing her arm. "We weren't working out. I left him to be with Regina, my true destiny and true love."

There was a moment when everything was completely silent and still. Henry was looking between his mothers who were watching him carefully. He already knew what was going on and he knew what lesbians were. They didn't need to explain it to him like he was five but he also knew that they wanted his blessing and there was nothing he wanted more than for his moms to be happy. Besides that just makes his family even better.

He shrugged with a half smile. "Cool."

Both of his mothers smiled instantly. They looked so relieved.

"You're okay?" Emma asked carefully.

He shrugged. "Sure. I knew it. I mean, you guys have been cuddling since I got home."

Emma laughed. "You knew?"

He nodded. "Hook wasn't the one for you. You need a Queen." He said matter-of-factly. "And mom needs a white knight."

Emma chuckled. "That so?"

He made a face that was one hundred percent Regina. "Yeah. You guys can be happy now. If you're happy then so am I."

Emma grinned. "Come here." She opened her arms. Henry smiled and didn't deny his mother her hug. He leaned down and hugged her. She gave him a tight squeeze before releasing him. Emma never hugged him long but his other mother. She would hold him forever if she could. He leaned over and hugged Regina then and kissed her cheek.

"I love you guys." He whispered. "I love our family."

Regina sighed and squeezed Henry. "And I love you, Henry."

Emma placed a hand on his shoulder. "We love you, Henry." He looked over at her and smiled. "Our family is pretty great."

He laughed. "It is."

"Let him go, Regina." Emma whispered playfully.

Regina released him reluctantly. Henry stepped back and gave them both smiles. "I'm really glad that you two found each other."

Emma smiled. "Me too."

Regina smiled. "I agree."

Henry's smile grew. "Well I'm going to turn in. I wasn't kidding about having school."

Regina chuckled. "If you don't have any questions, off you go, sweetheart."

Henry smiled and waved at them before leaving the two women to have a little alone time. He didn't even want to know what that entailed. He was just relieved that the two of them were finally achieving their happy ending. He's watched them suffer for so long. He could breathe easy now because they could. He wondered what that meant for their family and he was excited to find out.

* * *

Emma laughed as she watched Henry leave the room. She sat back against the couch and exhaled. She didn't expect it to go so smoothly. She expected Henry to be confused or even unhappy but instead he was happy and accepting. Emma was relieved that everything went so well because it could have been a real disaster. Henry was growing into such an intelligent, understanding gentleman and Emma was proud of him.

They did that. Their parenting. They raised him into that amazing human being that he was. The two of them together. If they do the same with this new child, they too will be as amazing as Henry. Emma was excited for their new addition.

"Should we have told Hen about the baby?" Emma asked as she brought an arm out and wrapped it around Regina, pulling her against her side. Regina wrapped herself around her again and snuggled close.

Regina sighed. "No. We should make sure that the baby is okay first."

Emma hummed in agreement. "True. He shouldn't have to worry."

"Exactly." Regina said. "I still haven't told my sister about the baby." She paused. "My sister doesn't even know I'm pregnant. She's going to kill me for not saying anything."

Emma chuckled. "Probably."

Regina blew out a breath and it ghosted Emma's chest and she felt a sudden surge of desire course through her. She cleared her throat. "When do you plan to tell her?"

"Whenever I see her." Regina sighed. "I mean, she's always with my other half and Maleficent getting into trouble. "

"You sound jealous." Emma teased. "Want to get into a bit of trouble?"

"No." Regina said much too quickly to actually be believable. Emma could understand that. Being a leader of the town meant having to be careful of what she said and did but Regina knew she could be honest with her. She stayed quiet until Regina realized her mistake. It only took a second. "I miss it a little. Not terrorizing people or hurting anyone. Just mischief. Getting drunk and burning things with Mal or flooding passing ships with Ursula. Petty things." She confessed.

Emma snorted. "Seriously? You guys were troublemakers?"

Regina chuckled. "What's the point of having magic if you don't have fun with it?"

Emma laughed. "You're right, Baby."

Regina chuckled and snuggled closer to Emma. "But I like this. It's nice."

"Fun?" Emma asked with a slight curious raise of her brow.

"Yes." Regina sighed.

Emma grinned. "Okay but I could still give you some trouble."

"Wha-ah." Regina giggled as her back hit the couch cushions as Emma flipped her onto her back. Emma was on her in the blink of an eye, in a wrestling type move. Emma pinned Regina's arms above her head and kept a firm one handed grip on her wrists. She then laid on top of Regina, she put all of her weight on her pinning her down.

Regina moaned causing Emma to let out a low chuckle. She leaned in and kissed her deeply. Regina moaned again and her hips bucked. Emma reached down and spread Regina's legs with her hand. She settled between them.

"Is Henry actually in bed? We have to be careful." Regina breathed out as Emma began grinding her crotch against hers. She hissed.

"I don't know." Emma's voice came in a low growl. "I hope so."

Before Regina could ask anything else, Emma kissed her again deeply. Regina chuckled into the kiss accepting it for what it was. A way of saying 'shut up and let me make you feel good'. Emma pulled away and smirked at her.

"Now its time to show you what real trouble is." Emma muttered. She moved her kisses to Regina's throat and nipped the sensitive flesh. Regina moaned and arched against her but didn't go far. Emma's grip on her wrists tightened. "Naughty girl." Emma whispered into her ear causing Regina to shiver. She nibbled her lobe. Regina could feel herself growing impossibly wet.

"Undress me."

"Now we're talking." Emma said with a laugh. "You staying over tonight?"

Regina chuckled as Emma sat up and slowly began undressing her. "Where the hell am I going?"

"That's true." Emma said seriously. "You're already home."

Regina smiled. That's true. She watched Emma take off her shirt and toss it aside. There's nowhere else Regina wanted to be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **It's funny because I liked all of the names that Regina listed off... but it's not about me. It's about what they like. Lol**

 **Anyway, expect another update soon because the next chapter is being edited. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Its fixed! I'm so sorry. I posted the wrong chapter earlier and I was like omg then took it down but then had second thoughts about this one too and decided it wasn't ready either but anyway here it is.**

 **Also, I don't know anything about babies or pregnancy. Literally. I have never had children and I don't plan to anytime soon... All of my information comes from books, the web or things people have told me. I've been doing so much research on babies/pregnancy that the facts are just coming out of my ears.**

 **Anyway, sorry for inaccuracies but blame the Internet or me for believing it. Also Regina is showing a bit. Just enough for this chapter to actually work. Sorry for other mistakes as well.**

 **Aaannndddd something happens in this chapter and I don't know how anyone is going to take it. Please don't kill me.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Five

Regina sat on the examination table with her arms crossed over her chest and a permanent scowl on her beautiful face. Emma couldn't understand why she was so irritated. She understood however, that Regina felt that she didn't need doctors because they hadn't had them in the Enchanted Forest. She's even already expressed to Emma that she wanted a natural birth at home. Emma was on board with it although she had reservations about taking the risk. She knew the risks and so did Regina but she apparently wanted a touch of home. Emma just decided to have Doctor Whale on standby should anything go wrong. If Regina wanted to have a natural birth then that's what she'll get despite Emma being a bit squeamish about it.

Emma did find Regina's pouting to be very cute though. She wouldn't tell her that though and so far, Emma has been telling her that she had enough of her attitude. Regina on the other hand seemed unfazed. The woman clearly did not appreciate being kidnapped from Emma's house and dragged to the doctor's office. She was even more put out by the blood tests and having to provide a urine sample but the examination Whale had just given her was what really did it. Then the nurses had been pumping Regina with glasses of water because she needed a full bladder for the ultrasound. So she quite possibly had to go but she wouldn't admit it. Emma got that it was irritating for her but she just wanted Regina and their baby to be healthy. She just needed to know that everything was alright and give them both some peace of mind.

Emma watched Regina as the woman blatantly ignored her. Regina never once looked her way. Emma stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back in the black chair that was parked right beside Whale's desk. She crossed her ankles and interlocked her fingers in front of her stomach.

She raised her brows as a thought came to her and she couldn't help herself. "Regina, did you put your panties back on?"

Regina made a face. "That's none of your business." She snapped.

Emma fought to keep a straight face. "I think your panties are my business. Lift the gown a bit and let me see."

Regina rolled her eyes and still didn't look at her. Emma knew that she had poked the bear with this one. She didn't care. She would rather have Regina hate her for a bit and be healthy. She refused to go about this pregnancy as Regina would have in the old world. Honestly so many women and/or babies didn't make it because they didn't have proper care. They were going to utilize everything that was available to them in their world.

Emma looked down in her lap where there was a glove that she had blown up into a balloon. She pointed a finger at it and it began rising into the air until it was floating in front of her, levitating. With a swish of her finger she sent it bouncing across the room towards Regina. The woman glanced at it, completely unimpressed. She pursed her lips and raised her own finger. A loud pop could be heard and the remnants of the latex glove fell to the floor.

Emma chuckled. "Damn. What did that little guy ever do to you?" She teased. Regina glanced at her then glanced away.

"It invaded my personal space." Regina said simply. Emma snorted.

"You are so mean." She chuckled. She liked it though. Emma was always turned on by Regina's sassiness and her temperament. That's why she used to always purposely push her buttons. Just like in that very moment.

Regina tugged on the hospital gown. It wasn't a bad gown. It was a gentle lavender color and it wrapped around and tied on the side. It wasn't like the ugly hospital gowns that tied in the back with gaps where the wearer's ass was exposed. No. Regina was completely covered up. She hated it because she hated everything about modern medicine. Emma smiled at her as she watched her shift trying to get comfortable on the hard seat.

"You look so cute like that." Emma said with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes. "This thing is hideous and uncomfortable."

"It's not supposed to be fashionable or comfortable. It's a hospital gown not a designer dress."

"I know what it is and those aren't comfortable either." Regina pointed out dryly. Emma's brows rose. She wasn't going to draw any attention to the fact that Regina was speaking to her again.

"Well, you make it look like it is." Emma began laying on the compliments. "You make being that sexy look so easy."

Regina chuckled. "I used to wear a corset everyday. Nothing fazes me anymore."

Emma smirked as she pulled her legs in and sat up in the seat. She slowly rose to her feet. She decided to take a chance. She wanted to see if Regina would let her touch her. She began taking slow deliberate steps towards the table where her girl was seated, giving the woman a chance to tell her to go away. When that didn't happen Emma stopped right in front of the table. Regina rolled her eyes and uncrossed her legs so that Emma could stand between them. Emma leaned in close and her smirk widened. "I know all about those sexy little things you used to wear in the Enchanted Forest. Remember Hook and I went back in time. I've seen you in all your queenly glory first hand. I never understood..." She gently placed her hand on Regina's bare knee. She squeezed the soft flesh and felt Regina shiver. Her skin was slightly cold but then again, the room was chilly and she was barely in anything. She didn't seem uncomfortable so Emma was going to leave it alone for the moment. No she wasn't. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." Regina chuckled. "Stop worrying..." She said the last part with the biggest cutest smile. "I forgot you traveled back in time. How could I have forgotten that my true love is a time traveler?"

Emma grinned."Because it's overshadowed by what an insanely good lover I am."

Regina chuckled. "Indeed."

Emma kept her eyes locked on Regina's as her hand moved up to her thigh and slipped under the gown. Emma knew that she shouldn't be touching Regina that way. They were at the doctor's office but Emma always had a hard time keeping her hands off this woman. She wasn't going to start trying now.

"When you saw me..." Regina began. Emma caught the curious tone and chuckled. "What was I wearing?"

"Oh." Emma grinned. She would never forget those outfits. "The first time you were wearing a red, what looked like velvet but could have been suede riding jacket. It had black leather on the collar and there was a matching hat that had a feathery like thing on it. It sort of made you look like a sexy female cross between Yankee Doodle and Zorro." Emma tittered at her own joke but got nothing but a raised brow from her girlfriend. Emma awkwardly cleared her throat. "You were also wearing skin tight leather pants and riding boots and when I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to be the one that you were riding."

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are like a teenage boy."

"Yes, yes I am." Emma laughed. Regina shook her head with a fond smile. "You looked so sexy, baby. If you wouldn't have probably killed me on sight, I would have made a move."

Regina chuckled. "I wouldn't have killed you. I would have kept you. I've always liked beautiful blondes."

Emma pretended to be scandalized by the statement. "I knew you only loved me for my abs or my blonde hair."

Regina threw her head back and laughed. "I love you for both." She said with a huge grin. Emma snorted. "No seriously. You know I love you for all of you. Even the annoying parts."

Emma nodded with a huge smile.. "Good to know. I love you, even the mean grouchy parts."

Regina laughed and slapped Emma's shoulder. "Hush. Tell me more about what I was wearing."

"Oh." Emma chuckled. "Then you had on this black dress. It had a really cool headpiece. The dress was tight and gave a nice little view of that amazing cleavage of yours." She decided to leave out the bad things like what she was doing in the outfits. They were flirting so she decided to just keep it light.

"Oh my goodness!" Regina gasped. "I hated those dresses. It was a nightmare."

"It was so sexy." Emma argued.

"It was a nightmare to get in and out of."

"I don't know about in..." Emma said with a sly grin. "But I would have gotten you out just fine."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You would have cut or torn me me out of it."

"Oh yeah..." Emma laughed. "Then I would have proceeded to tear you apart."

Regina pouted. "You would have ruined it."

"Then I would have gotten you a newer, better, more beautiful one."

Regina giggled. "Yeah?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. I would have spoiled you so much."

Regina grinned. "Like now?"

Emma leaned in closer. "Especially like now."

Regina smiled and simply leaned in closer as well. With a tilt of her head, Emma closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Regina's softly. Regina gasped into the kiss. Although she knew it was coming, nothing could ever prepare her for Emma's kisses. They were always strong, deep and passionate but at the same time warm, gentle and sweet. That alone, the way that Emma made her feel when she touched her just proved further that Emma was her soulmate.

Emma just deepened the kiss further. Taking. Demonstrating her dominance even further and Regina accepted it. That seemed to please Emma because she hummed and leaned in closer. Her tongue slithered into Regina's mouth and Regina moaned. Oh that tongue and the incredible things it does. She brought her own tongue out to play, praise and thank Emma's for all that it does.

They were so wrapped up in the heated kiss that they didn't hear the door open or close nor did they hear anyone enter the room. What broke them apart was the sound of the chair scraping against the floor. Emma broke the kiss and groaned. She looked over her shoulder and Regina peeked around Emma to find Doctor Whale busily setting papers down on the desk. Emma hated the guy. He gave her the creeps and she didn't want him examining her girlfriend when she wasn't present. He gave her pervert vibes and he was... gross.

He cleared his throat then turned around finally to face them. "I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just..." He held up a file. "I have your results."

Emma frowned and straightened up. "And?"

"The rabbit died." He announced with a grin.

Emma turned around then and crossed her arms. Her brows rose. "What?"

"A while back in your world and possibly his own, a pregnancy test was injecting a rabbit with a suspected pregnant woman's urine. Some time later, they would kill the rabbit and cut it open. If it's ovaries were swollen then the woman was pregnant. It's a ridiculous saying since the little beast dies either way." Regina explained. "So in his own crude way, he's saying I'm pregnant."

"Okay." Emma shrugged. "We already knew that. You knew that."

"I didn't. I wasn't positive." Whale shrugged. "So I had to test some more."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just tell me you didn't kill a rabbit for that result."

"No rabbits were harmed, your highness." Whale said with a huge plastic smile. "You don't have to worry your pretty little, blonde, Charming head." He pointed finger guns at her and made a click sound with his tongue. Emma rolled her eyes and so did Regina. They did so perfectly in sync. "I know how you Charmings like to sing to animals and whatnot."

"I don't actually." Emma shot back. "I just don't see the point of-"

Regina scoffed. She remembered seeing and hearing Princess Emma singing in the wish world. "Emma, actually you did. I remember you specifically-"

"Baby!" Emma whined. Regina smirked but fell silent.

Whale looked confused but his expression quickly returned to disinterest. "I have to examine you further, Regina."

Regina's brows rose. "Examine me further?"

"I already checked your uterus." He said as he crossed the room. He dropped the folder on the desk then went over to the sink and began washing his hands.

"And you said everything is fine." Regina pointed out.

"And it was." He said as he dried his hands. His back was still to her. He grabbed two gloves from the box beside the sink. "What I need to know is that your kid is healthy."

"And how exactly are you going to do that, Whale?" Regina asked suspiciously. She knew that she was not going to like this. He had already examined her a bit before he left the room and she didn't like that at all.

"Its time for the ultrasound." He said simply. Emma perked up then. "Since you're so far along, I find the ultrasound to be useful too."

"That means we're going to see our kid now?" Emma asked excited.

"Yup." Whale said dryly. "Honestly I'm just glad that I'm getting to see this for myself. I just... I need to see the little tyke."

Regina raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because I get that the Charming family are like the MVPs when it comes to true love but that doesn't mean that Princess Charming should have made that shot." He said simply.

"What the fuck?" Emma asked with a frown.

"What are you going on about?" Regina snapped. She was hungry and she wasn't in the mood for any of it.

"Okay," He said. "I know I'm the doctor here but do you two understand how you are bending the laws of medicine and science by making a baby?"

Emma and Regina shared a look then turned back to the doctor and shrugged. "Nope." They said in unison.

Whale stared at them for a moment then shook his head. He started to say something but there was a knock at the door. "Ah." He sighed. "Come in."

The door clicked and began to open slowly. All three occupants looked over to see what appeared to be a young female nurse pushing a gray cart. Honestly it looked prehistoric and like it had seen better days. It took Emma a moment to realize that it was the ultrasound machine. The girl smiled at the two women as she recognized them.

"Hello Queen Regina and Princess Emma." She said quietly. The couple smiled at her as Whale rolled his eyes. Some of the older residents of Storybrooke still saw them as royals. Emma still has a hard time getting used to being called any type of royalty.

"Hurry up." Whale snapped.

The girl gasped and pushed the cart across the room. She parked it on the side of the examination table that was on the opposite Emma. The young woman then went on to quickly set it up with perfection and precision. She was done in a matter of moments. The screen came to life then gave way to a grainy screen. She checked it. She typed something in then she was done.

"Will that be all, doctor?" She asked.

Whale waved her off. "Yeah. Now leave me to my work."

"Wow relax there, Mad Doctor." Emma snapped. "This is my girl and my kid we're talking about here. Not some ten foot green guy with a shitty haircut, giant platform boots and bolts in his neck."

Whale shot Emma a look. The young nurse giggled. Emma winked at her and Regina gave the girl a smile. The young woman smiled and bowed. She wasn't the slightest bit surprised that the two of them were together. What did that mean? "I offer my congratulations." She said sincerely. "On the young Prince or Princess."

"Oh." Regina was not expecting congratulations yet. It pleased her. "Thank you, dear." She said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks, kid." Emma said. "But uh, we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything. The King and the Queen don't exactly know about their grandkid yet."

"Oh." The girl gasped. She smiled at knowing a secret that even the king and queen didn't yet. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Get out Alexa!" Whale snapped. "Let the doctor work."

"Yes doctor." The girl said softly. She gave the couple another smile then turned on her heels and scurried out of the room. Emma and Regina glared at the doctor.

"Do you always have to be a complete asshole?" Emma snapped.

He shrugged as he set everything up. He handed Emma a sheet. "Put that on her lower half. I need her to lift the gown." Emma accepted the blanket and helped Regina cover up. "Besides." He motioned for Regina to lay down. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she did what he asked. "You would be disappointed if I wasn't an asshole."

"That's true." Emma said. "If you ever behaved like a decent human being I wouldn't even recognize you."

He shrugged. "I can't disappoint."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Whale grinned. "Lift your gown, Madam Mayor."

Regina began doing what she was told, revealing her almost thirteen week tummy. She wasn't showing like she should because morning sickness had kept her from gaining the weight that she was supposed to. She was still a bit small but it was obvious that she was pregnant... if she pointed it out. She was entering her second trimester. Emma had been complaining about it taking them that long to get to the doctor. Honestly Regina didn't want to come. She felt like it was a waste of her time and she still did up until that very moment.

They were going to get a glimpse of their child.

She could feel her heart racing. She was going to see her baby. Their baby. Her stomach was doing backflips and she was too excited. Everything was about to become so real and she couldn't wait. She looked up at Emma and she could see her practically bursting with excitement and that reassured Regina. She looked over at Whale to see him picking up a long plastic bottle with a clear liquid inside. He brought it to Regina's stomach and squeezed. The liquid fell from the pointed tip and landed on her warm flesh. She flinched when the cold wet gel made contact with her skin.

"Sorry, it's cold." He said. He sounded the complete opposite of apologetic.

"Well no shit." Regina snapped.

Whale snorted. "My bad."

Emma rolled her eyes. He grinned and lifted the handheld device. He placed it onto her stomach. Regina felt a significant amount of pressure as he pressed on her abdomen. He moved the device around from side to side until he reached her lower stomach. Regina looked up at Emma. Emma's eyes were wide and she was frowning as she watched the screen hoping for a glimpse of their baby.

"Where are you, you little..." Whale mumbled. "There you are."

Emma leaned over Regina as Whale pointed on the screen to where their baby was nestled and Regina got a whiff of hot chocolate and it almost made her chuckle but the image of her baby caused her mouth to fall open. It wasn't much. A gigantic head but the rest was difficult to make out. What really got their attention was the sound coming from the device. They could hear what sounded like the galloping of hooves echoing throughout the room. The sound appeared to overlap multiple times.

Regina's hand went to her mouth and she gasped at the sound of the strong heartbeat. "Oh my god."

"That's the little nugget?" Emma asked as she took Regina's hand. She squeezed it firmly. She was just as blown away as Regina was.

"Yep." Whale said. "Prince Neal's competition for the Charming throne or Henry's competition for Regina's. Whichever."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Is it okay?"

"It looks great." Whale said. "Oh... wait a minute." He leaned in closer to the screen and squinted. He moved the device over across Regina's stomach. "Whoa... um..." He moved it back and over a little further. His expression was grim. They didn't like that look.

"What?" Regina asked panicking. Emma squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Whale?" Emma hissed. She sounded nervous as well. What the hell did he see? So many possibilities flew across her mind and she didn't like any of them.

He rubbed his forehead. He sighed and pointed to the screen. "See that?" He asked. The couple nodded. "That's your baby."

"Yeah?" Emma asked expectantly.

"And so is that." He said pointing to another image right next to that one. "And that." He said pointing to another on the opposite side as he moved the device again.

Regina's brows rose. Oh shit. "You mean?"

"Triplets." He said with a nod.

That complicates things. Sure it was a bit scary. Instead of one she was carrying three humans inside of her but she was confident that she and Emma could-

She felt the grip on her hand loosen and there was a dull thud hitting the floor. Regina didn't have to look over to investigate because she already knew what happened. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. Now was not the time. She opened her eyes and looked at Whale who seemed completely oblivious or unfazed. "Please tell me that whatever hit the floor was not the mother of my children."

"Okay it wasn't." The man said immediately.

She sighed again. "Are you lying?"

The doctor nodded. "Yep."

Regina pursed her lips as Whale checked the babies a little longer. "Three?"

"Three." He said with a smile. "Congrats."

"Thank you." Regina chuckled. "We have to get Emma up."

"Yeah after I finish. There's some more that I have to check out." He said with his eyes still glued to the screen. "Then you're free to go."

"To the bathroom?" Regina asked only half sarcastic.

The man nodded and laughed. "I bet you're bursting because this image is so clear."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm uncomfortable."

"Welcome to pregnancy." He deadpanned.

Regina said nothing else but rolled her eyes again. She looked over and she could see a little of Emma sprawled out on the floor.

Oh Emma...

* * *

Emma slowly began coming to. She could hear Regina's voice whispering and her voice was making her want to wake up even more. Then she heard Whale. Regina seemed worried and he was obviously trying to assure her. Emma's head was pounding but she didn't like the idea of Regina being worried about her. She slowly opened her eyes only to find Regina standing by the door talking to Whale. She quickly slammed her eyes shut from the burn of the light in the room. She groaned and covered her eyes.

"Baby." She groaned. All she wanted was Regina's attention and hopefully some kisses because she felt like shit. She was achy, her head was foggy and she couldn't remember what had happened prior to waking up.

"Emma's awake, Whale." Emma heard Regina's voice whisper. Emma peeked an eye open to see her girlfriend approaching her, followed by Whale. She suddenly started feeling better because she knew that she was going to be taken care of.

Regina sidled up to the examination table that she had just been laying on herself, on one side of Emma and Whale took the other. He leaned over and pulled a small flashlight out of his breast pocket of his labcoat. He shined it in Emma's eyes. She wanted to shrink away but didn't. "Follow the light." He said as he moved it back and forth. Emma did of course. He hummed thoughtfully then tucked it away. He held his hand up. "How many fingers?"

Emma tried to focus but the room was spinning and she couldn't. "Three."

"Two but close enough." He said with a shrug. "That must be your lucky number."

Regina leaned over and combed her fingers through Emma's hair, pushing it away from her face. Emma practically purred under the gentle touch. She looked up into her eyes. She could see the relief in them. "What happened?" Emma croaked. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"You passed out, honey." Regina answered as her hand continued.

"Why? Low blood pressure or something?" Emma asked. She's never passed out before when magic wasn't involved.

"You saw the ultrasound and then you sort of..."

"Bit it." Whale added.

"What? Why? Is the baby alright?" Emma asked. Regina and Whale shared a look. Regina looked back at her and frowned.

"My love..."

That's when it hit her. Flashes of what she assumed was a dream. Her and Regina smiling at their little one on the screen then Whale pointing out three. Emma remembered how her mind and heart started racing when she was trying to figure out how she was going to raise three babies and a teenager. How overwhelmed she really felt then she remembered everything going black.

"I remember..." Emma said and reached up, resting her palm gently on Regina's tummy. "Triplets, huh?" She couldn't believe that she was saying those words.

Regina's face changed from worried and a huge bright smile spread across her face. She chuckled. "What do you think?"

Emma grinned. "That's cool. Three babies in here." She replaced the sudden bout of horror she felt with excitement at the idea of three little Regina's running around. That image of three sets of those same big brown eyes staring up at her made everything so much easier.

Regina chuckled. "Yes."

Whale cleared his throat. "Well now that everyone is conscious..." He shot Emma a look and Emma simply raised a brow at his sass. "Your babies look healthy but we need to monitor this pregnancy carefully because multiples are tricky so, we need regular check-ups and ultrasounds. Regina and I have already made another appointment. I'm starting her on a prenatal."

Emma nodded. "Okay what do we do now?"

Whale shrugged. "Regina and I talked about her working four days a week instead of five. One day will be a half day. Frequent breaks and lots of snacking. Once she gets tired she is to relax or go home. No coffee. In a few months she will no longer be able to work. I'm saying six months. She's carrying three fetuses inside of her."

Emma blew out a breath. "That I put there." She looked back at Whale. "What should we do and not do?"

"I've given Regina a considerable amount of reading material but I encourage you two to read up all that you can." He explained. "And if you have any questions... call your mother." He chuckled at the end. The couple just stared at him. His laughter died down and he rolled his eyes. "You guys need to lighten up."

Regina cleared her throat. "Thank you, Whale for taking such good care of the four.. of us. Well five if you count Sleeping Beauty here."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Baby..."

Whale smirked. "You're very welcome. Well... if you don't have any more questions..." He said as he backed away from the table. "I'll leave you to it." He started heading for the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob and looked over his shoulder. "See you soon, Madam Mayor." He looked at Emma then. "Sheriff."

Both women gave him a wave. He nodded then slipped out of the office.

"I'm so sorry." Emma muttered softly. "I... freaked out while you're the one carrying three miniature people inside of you. I should have been there and I wasn't."

Regina looked adorably confused. "You are here."

"I was unconscious." Emma shot back.

"You were overwhelmed. You couldn't control that, Emma." Regina explained.

Emma sighed. Regina was always so understanding and caring. "Aren't you overwhelmed?"

"No." Regina said with a smirk. "Because we can do this. We raised Henry together and who says we can't do it three more times?"

Emma grinned then. She was starting to feel a bit less guilty. "True. If we can make triplets, we can sure as hell raise them and a teenager."

Regina chuckled. "Yes we can. Now, no more fainting."

Emma grimaced. "Can we keep that between us?"

Regina smiled. She took Emma's face into her hands and leaned in close. She titled her head a little and kissed Emma softly. She pulled away just as quickly and looked into Emma's eyes. Emma stared deeply into those sharp brown ones that were gazing into her soul. She just hoped that Regina saw what she needed. Regina hummed. "Your secret is safe with me, sweetie."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Babe."

Regina then kissed Emma's cheek. They shared a smile before Regina stepped away to change out of the hospital gown. Emma sat up with a grunt and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there, her legs dangling for a moment trying to regroup. She looked over to see her girlfriend standing by the table where she had left her clothes. She undid the tie on the wrap around gown and it dropped to the floor. Emma took in the delicate warm skin on display for her. The curves. Oh those curves. Emma felt the surge of energy she needed right then.

She started to put the bra on but Emma shook her head. "Leave it off." She demanded.

Regina chuckled and sat the material aside. She did the same with the panties knowing what Emma wanted. Emma smirked at that and hopped down from the table just as Regina was pulling the tight black dress on. Emma came up behind Regina and grabbed ahold of the zipper and pulled it up. She began leaving feather light kisses here and there along the soft flesh of the woman's shoulders until it was zipped all of the way up.

Emma then put her hand on either side of the table boxing Regina in. She pressed her front to her back and threw her hips forward. Regina gasped at the force of Emma's pelvis hitting her ass. "You have three babies in there, huh?" She whispered into the woman's ear.

Regina chuckled. "I do. We have three babies in here."

Emma kissed Regina's collar again. "Yeah." She kissed Regina's neck again. "What about sex? What did he say about sex? Did you ask him?"

"It's fine but further down the line we need to be careful because well..."

"Multiples."

"Yeah."

Emma kissed Regina's jaw. "Okay. That's fine." She pushed off of the table so that Regina could finish getting dressed. "We have to tell my parents." She said suddenly.

Regina sighed as she bent over to put on her black heel and then the other one. "Of course."

Emma shoved her hands into her back pockets. "It will be fine." She reassured. "They always said they wanted more grandkids."

"Not mothered by me, I'm sure." Regina mumbled. Emma heard it though and it made her frown. Emma understood that Regina was good friends with her mother now. The two women shop together, go out to lunch together, they go drinking (well used to) and they even read the same books. It was new but Emma found that she loved it. Regina needed friends and Emma really did not want her hanging around Maleficent.

It was obvious that Regina was afraid to lose her friendship with Snow and Charming and she thought that this would do it.

Emma stepped back over to her and put her arms around her waist, holding her tight. She placed a wet kiss on her cheek. Regina chuckled softly and Emma rested her chin on the woman's shoulder. "It will be okay."

"But what-"

"Shhh..." Emma hissed. "When have I ever said those words and was wrong?" She asked kissing her cheek again.

"Never." Regina replied instantly.

"Good." Emma muttered. "Now trust me, baby girl."

"Fine."

Emma hummed as she hugged her girlfriend a moment longer. "Good. We should go home. You need some rest."

Regina nodded. "Food. I need food." She corrected as she threw the rest of her things into her bag and shouldered it. She then bent down and picked up the hospital gown and tossed it onto the table. She turned to Emma and reached for her hand. Emma of course automatically took the offered hand. They headed for the door. Emma pulled it open for her. She stepped through and Emma followed. They stepped out into the hallway of the hospital. There weren't many people down on that wing. The white immaculate hall was empty. Neither of them minded as they headed for the elevator hand in hand.

Regina nudged Emma's arm and Emma looked over to see the little slip of paper that Regina was handing her. She accepted it and examined it only to find the sonogram. Emma chuckled at the images of her little ones. She looked over to find Regina smiling at her. The woman's entire face was lit up. They were both so giddy. Nothing could take this from them.

Nothing.

"Do we know what they are?" Emma asked. Regina frowned.

"Nope. Either it's too soon or they were positioned so that he could see them well enough." Regina replied. "I think Whale is an idiot but that's just me."

Emma snorted and released Regina's hand only to wrap her arm around her waist. She pulled her tightly against her and Regina chuckled. Emma smiled wide as they headed down the quiet hallway.

* * *

The Queen growled in furry as she turned away from the mirror. She had been watching the entire doctor's visit. Since Regina and Emma had shut them out of it that was the only way she could know what was happening with the pregnancy. Three babies! Three and Regina planned to keep them all. How selfish of her even though the queen was the only reason she was having the children in the first place. She didn't understand why Regina was so upset with her. Who doesn't want a baby with their true love? She would have loved to have a child with Maleficent. Regina takes everything for granted. She always had.

Regina obviously just wanted to be moody and take it out on the queen but she was not going to tolerate it for much longer. She had enough of Regina and her bad attitude. She was not going to let Regina shut her out of those babies' lives like she did with Henry.

Emma and Regina have filled his head with lies that she was evil and wicked and didn't love him when there was nothing in this world that she loved more than her son but it's difficult to show him that when the two of them are constantly throwing the things she's done in the past at her. Sure she has done some horrible thing but she would never harm Henry. She just wanted to spend time with him and love him.

They wouldn't even share him with her and when she tried to start over they took that away too. It was unfair that they got a happy ending and she got nothing.

Regina's distrust of the Queen was unwarranted. She had no intentions to hurt her or her family. She just wanted to be involved with the babies and Henry. Regina was not going to keep them from her. The Queen had already laid claim to them. Regina and Emma would be granted visitation and they could come and go as they pleased to see them. Regina didn't even want her to see them at all. The Queen knew that she was the generous one in this situation but not for much longer.

She wasn't going to keep playing nice if Regina wasn't going to.

The Queen growled and the mirror bled out into purple. A cloud of lavender smoke swirled and contorted then in a matter of moments she was staring into the cool blue eyes of Maleficent.

The blonde Dragon smirked at her. "Hello, missed me already?" The woman purred. The smirk fell from her lips when she saw the look on the Queen's face. "What's wrong?"

"Regina." The Queen said darkly.

"What did she do?" Mal questioned.

The Queen shook her head. She inhaled to rein in her anger. "Hurry home. We need to talk. Something's changed."

Maleficent nodded. "Alright. I'll see you soon, dear."

The Queen nodded and with a wave of her hand, Maleficent vanished from the mirror. The Queen sat there staring at her own reflection. After all of the times she's stared at herself, this was the first time she recognized herself. For the first time she wasn't gazing into Regina's eyes but her own.

Now she was who she was and if Regina thought she could throw her away now, she had another thing coming. She had to show her that she wouldn't be disposed of and she couldn't keep her children from her.

Enough is enough.

Regina was either going to learn to share or she couldn't have them at all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
